


The Winter Queens Guard

by 1146TheMarshal1219



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 2 shot ??, But come on HBO cuts away from Stark family conference, Daenerys the Destroyer, Dany and Sansa conversation in Ep2 continues, Doesn't anyone remember S7, Elected kings policy is a dreadful idea, Ep2 fixed with reasonableness, Even more politics in the middle of part 3, F/M, First ever SanSan, Further fix it Ep 5 and 6, Ghost fixed, If I'm right its a spoiler, If I'm wrong its not, In the Godswood, Jon killing Dany?, Most fixed thing the mass Sansa hater outbreak, No Targaryen killed on camera, Not saying Jon knows about the plan, Past Rape/Non-con, Politics, Reasonable Dany left the building, Sandor Lives, Sansa speaks to Sandor, The Realm needs a different solution, Theon arrives later, Theres a plan :-), Tormund put straight, Typical Sandor Clegane swearing, Tyrion told as part of plan, When you have an assassin in the family, what?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1146TheMarshal1219/pseuds/1146TheMarshal1219
Summary: Back at the end of S6 in Mereen Daenerys Targaryen seemed very much to be telling Yara Greyjoy that she could call herself Queen of the Iron Islands and it looked like she might be going to just be High Queen of Westeros. Allowing much more freedom for the various Kingdoms.Then S7 rolls up and boom 'Bend the knee' not so much as a hint of the offer given to Yara.So reasonable Dany in the room. Conversation continues and it being Sansa or course there's a catch for the poor lady at the end.Everyone I suppose has a SanSan fic in them this is mine. GRRM owns it.....HBO..... I don't think are ever going to let these characters share a scene





	1. Chapter 1

"What about the North? It was taken from us and we took it back, and we said we would never bow to anyone else again. What about the North?"

Daenerys lifted her hand from atop Sansa's and paused for what seemed like very long seconds. Before answering. "My lady Stark the Seven Kingdoms are stronger together, as I hope I have shown you by bringing this army to the North's aid. I will tell you though as I told Yara Greyjoy that things will change under my rule. I will only demand fealty and peace among my Kingdoms. Yara if she escapes her uncle will be Queen of the Iron Islands. You lady Stark may call yourself Queen in the North if you rule at Winterfell after the wars are won. I will accept you having that title if you pledge fealty to me as High Queen of Westeros. The North will not need to bow to anyone else, only you will as it's Queen." 

Sansa drew in a breath as she thought on that then answered loyally. "Jon is King in the North...."

"My dear lady Sansa I have told you I love your brother have I not." Daenerys smiled at her again and put her hand back on top of Sansa's. "I mean for him to become my husband, I mean to make him my Prince Consort and Lord Protector of the Seven Kingdoms. He will not stop loving the North, living with me in Kings Landing and I will grow to love it I am sure through his influence. I will never do anything to harm it, or you Sansa and we will become good sisters you and I."

Sansa could not help but return the smile which seemed sincere. "Yes I had understood that but how..."

"Sansa, Jon cannot be in two places at once, when we wed as I say he will live in the Red Keep with me. It is said, is it not, that there must always be a Stark at Winterfell?" Sansa nodded. "Then are you not the obvious choice to be that Stark. A wise good woman who has the trust and loyalty of her lords bannerman. You will rule justly and well I am sure as Stark's have since the Conquest. Tell me Sansa how often did my ancestors interfere in House Starks just rule in the North?"

"Scarce ever....I will agree but the events of recent times have created difficulties." Sansa wondered how best to put this, she did not want to have conflict between the North and the Iron Throne. Also if Jon did marry Daenerys would that not be good for the North, for he would be a strong voice for its needs in the capital. If the North could have near freedom should that not be enough to satisfy her. "My lords bannerman will perhaps never trust your family again, or at least not in this generation, the lords Declarant of the Vale will I am sure feel much the same way."

"Which is why I will let you be the North's ruler Sansa and allow a similar arrangement in the Vale." Daenerys squeezed her hand. "Trusting in you and in the oaths of fealty and alliance I hope you will agree to swear to me, if I come ever to Winterfell it will only be to visit with mine and my husband's family. To meet you and your husband and your children as they come into the world as a kinswoman. Rather than as a monarch."

"My husband....." Sansa's thoughts immediately went to Ramsay Bolton, a man she tried never to think of, for the pain and horror of the rapes and beatings he had inflicted on her. "I will not marry again, I will never let any man have such power over me again."

"Your brother Jon has made me aware of the dreadful torments you suffered at the hands of your last husband Sansa." Daenerys look of sympathy seemed so sincere, Sansa could not help but warm to her a little. Though she knew the dreadful words that were coming next. "But there must always be a Stark in Winterfell as we have said. Will your sister Lady Arya wed and have children who might rule after you?" 

"I...I do not know if my sister is even interested in such things." Winterfell did not lack for handsome men of the North or Vale but to her knowledge Arya, a girl so changed, had not glanced at so much as one of them in a way indicating interest in finding a husband. "I do not think Arya has thought on it at all."

"If you or your sister do not wed then House Stark will die with you. My dear Sansa most men are good, there must be someone in the North you could trust. A good honourable young man who would be a boon to you in your rule. Supporting you and leading your armies should such be necessary again, which I pray they will not." Sansa could see the truth of what Daenerys was saying to her, how could the Starks continue if she did not overcome her terror of a man's touch. All Sansa knew of that though was pain. "If you know of no such man then let Jon and I find you a match once the wars are won. He will be good and honourable, we will choose well for you be assured. A man strong enough to be your shield who will also treat you with the gentleness you deserve. Who would never abuse you or your children."

*To not even have a choice in who my husband will be, again!* Sansa thought unable to find words for the moment so struck was she by the fact that indeed yes, she had to marry. Sansa did want children to love, she always had. She had though put such thoughts aside so fearful was she of making another bad choice and what could follow it. *And I am soiled, ruined by Ramsay Bolton, what lord would want a lady so defiled. Only one who craved power over me and over Winterfell. Though Jon would choose wisely for me I know he would....But.....But it should be my choice who I wed, not his and most assuredly not Daenerys Targaryen's!* 

"Lady Sansa....." Daenerys interrupted her silence. "You are but twenty so the matter is not urgent but I would ask you to think upon it for the North and for your own happiness. Intimacy with a good man can be most...." The Queen paused searching for the best way to put her point across. "...Pleasing for a lady. I can give you two years to find your own match but after that Jon and I will help you find a suitable man, it will be in the interest of the Crown that the North have a clear line of succession, as well as being most essential for your people. Surely you would not want your lords bannerman fighting over who has the best claim on Winterfell after your death?"

"Yes.....House Stark must go on." Sansa had to suppress a shudder as she said the words. Thinking at the same time that she must talk to Arya to see if her sister had any desire to wed, for that would save her from the hazard of choosing wrongly. Also it occurred to her that if Jon and Daenerys had several children their second child would have the best claim on Winterfell if she and Arya died childless. *How would my people remember me if I was responsible for a Targaryen becoming Lord or Lady of Winterfell? Or if after my death there was another dreadful civil war, for most of the North's greater houses have had Stark daughters married to their sons down the centuries, or sent daughters to marry our sons.* "Very well I will begin to look for a suitable match, for myself, my House and for the North."

"And regarding the North, will you swear fealty to me for it." Daenerys asked smiling at her kindly again but with that edge of dragon fire in her voice. "To either be Wardeness or Queen. Holding myself and mine and Jon's heirs as rulers of the Seven Kingdoms?"

"I will. As Sansa Stark the Queen of Winter, for my lords bannerman will accept no lesser title." Sansa answered praying to the old gods and new Jon was right about this woman. "I will swear oaths that the future Queens and Kings of House Targaryen are High Kings and Queens over the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. I will pledge that the North will be your ally in war and that we will keep the Queen's peace."

"Excellent Sansa." Daenerys rose from her seat and startled Sansa by kissing her on the cheek. "I am so pleased my future good sister that you and I have reached this accord."

************************************************************************  
After Daenerys left to go and speak to Lord Varys Sansa put on her cloak and went out for a walk around her crowded castle. She was to be Queen in the North, a low Queen perhaps but if they could defeat the Night King and Cersei everything from the wall to the Neck would be her dominion. Her's to rule without interference from Kings Landing if Dany was true to her word. *No, with no Night King or white walkers everything from the Neck to as far north as north goes will be my dominion. But I must marry again."

Who could she bring herself to trust in this matter. It needed to be a lord bannerman's second son or a landed knight, if she married a High Born he would want their children to take his name and words. The best thing would be if her husband would consent to become a Stark on their wedding day. The war had been cruel to the North though, many of her bannermen had but one or two son's left alive, many of them were already wed. They would not want their own house names to die out even if the chosen son gained Winterfell if only as her Prince Consort. *Knights from White Harbour or free riders then of lesser houses.*

Sansa walked on going up the circular stairs in one of the towers to the battlements. Scarce acknowledging the soldiers who smiled at her and bid their lady, 'good day.' *The Vale, I could speak to Bronze Yohn about the unwed gallants in his army. I am sure he would only vouch for gentlemen he knows are of honourable good character. Oh but they would follow the seven and I do not want a lord of Winterfell who does not even know the old gods and....* As the cold of the open battlements hit her Sansa had to struggle to suppress a bitter laugh. *And what damn use is there in asking him before this great battle we face. He might give me a list of names and every man on it might be dead before the sennight ends!*

She walked on looking downwards and not concentrating and suddenly found herself thumping into the back of a very large solid man. Sansa omitted a startled. "Oww."

"Why don't you look where your bloody going." A low deep familiar voice growled as the man she had walked into turned revealing a scarred face that still haunted the rare good dreams Sansa had. When she was not tormented by night terrors about Ramsay. "Little bird.....I mean Lady Stark." 

"Sandor." Sansa had grown since they had last met but still he towered over her as he ever had. "I had heard that you had arrived at Winterfell. How....How do you fare ser?"

"Well enough, though it's bloody cold here, I'm also still not a ser." Sandor looked down at Sansa and gave her a small bow. "And your all grown up and the grand lady of Winterfell. I.... I am glad you made it back here my lady."

"After a great many trials." Sandor nodded, Sansa was not shocked no doubt someone had told him the tale of Ramsay Bolton. "I.... I am surprised in light of our old acquaintance that you have come to see me since you arrived at Winterfell."

"Didn't think a grand lady like you would have any time to spare for an old dog like me." He replied then shrugged. "Or any use for me."

"No indeed what use in a time of war would a grand lady have for one of the fiercest warriors in Westeros." Sansa answered him smiling, thinking to herself that Sandor was but two and thirty and scarce an old dog. "I had hoped that I might have chance to ask you to swear me your sword."

"What would you need my sword for." Sandor scowled down at her. "You have lady bloody Brienne of Tarth to guard your back."

"Can a 'great lady' not have two sworn swords." Sansa asked him unable to resist adding. "I am aware the two of you fought one of the stupidest single combats in Westerosi history. Fighting over who should have the right to guard my sister, who then escaped you both. Do you bear a grudge ser that would prevent you serving alongside Brienne?"

"We spoke at the Dragonpit." The scowl lessened a little. "She's alright I suppose."

"Good I am glad you feel no enmity to her Sandor, she is my loyal friend." Sansa moved around him on the battlements to stand beside him. Having to look up at a man had become an unfamiliar thing to her yet here was this giant before her again. "Shall we go and discuss the matter further then Sandor." 

"Aye we can if we must, at least it'll get me somewhere warm." He turned and walked beside her, Sansa noted a faint limp but said nothing, not sure how Sandor might react if she dared ask him about it. If she expressed any concern for this great hulk of a man he might feel she doubted his strength. "You have grown up to be a great lady Lady Stark, I did not expect that...."

"That I would live, many did not expect it and most of them are dead." A familiar line so recently spoken to her by Tyrion. 

"I..." Sandor stopped and turned and looked down at her. "I'm sorry I wasn't with you, to protect you, from that fucker Baelish and that...."

"I know you are and I thank you." Sansa did not need Ramsay's name spoken to her ever again. She put a gloved hand on Sandor's arm. "I know you would have done all in your power to spare me from harm. You still can." 

"Aye, I would have tried at least." Sandor didn't see what he could have done against the whole Bolton army. If he had just taken Arya on to the Eyrie. How he had cursed himself when he had heard Sansa had been so close. Winning her free of Baelish though would have been a near impossible mission in itself. There was however no use crying over missed chances the little bird was here now, grown up and beautiful. "I'll be happy to serve you for a time but I have business in the south."

"The Mountain?" Sansa tried not to sigh. "Oberyn Martell killed your brother Sandor, the monster that Cersei's necromancer Qyburn has raised is not your responsibility to kill."

"You want your brother up against him, or your sister?" Sandor asked her the harshness coming back into his voice. "I'm the only one who can kill that fucker for good and you know it!"

"Mayhap the gods do have that task for you to do." Sansa put her hand on his arm again. "But then what will you do Sandor Clegane. Will you go back to the Westerlands and drink yourself to death at Clegane's Keep. Or will you come back to me, to Winterfell, to an honourable position in my household?"

"An honourable position my lady Stark?" Sandor grunted. "No Clegane will ever have that anywhere in Westeros after all the shit my brother has done. Though I suppose it won't do me any harm to hear you out."

"Good Sandor that is all I can ask." Sansa walked a little ahead and spoke to three of House Stark's soldiers who were standing on the battlements looking curiously at their lady and her companion. "Ser's could one of you please go and find Lady Brienne and ask her to join me in the library?"

"At once my lady."

*******************************************************************

When Sansa took off her cloak in the library Sandor could not help but laugh. "You've donned steel!"  
"Yes I have." Sansa replied looking down at her black breast plate. "My people are at war I must set an example must I not?"

"Humph," Sandor shook his head. "And the rest my lady, get yourself back to the armourer who made you that pretty piece of steel, get yourself an arming jacket to wear under it and plates for your arms and legs. Aye and put on a pair of breeches. Have lady Brienne or your sister taught you how to use a blade by any chance?"

"No, I still have no skill at arms." Sansa responded defensively. "No one is willing to risk hurting me in training. I am deemed to be too 'delicate.' Might you consider...."

"No my lady I would not." Sandor shook his head vehemently. "Can you imagine what would happen to me in Winterfell if I bruised you with a training sword little bird....my lady Stark." 

"You may call me Sansa while we are in private conversation Sandor." Sansa filled two goblets wine for Sandor, water for her. "We are old friends are we not?"

"Friends Sansa." Sandor laughed. "When were we ever friends. I terrified you. You feared and hated me, I know I did all I could to protect you from that cunt Joffrey, your beloved...."

"Sandor." Sansa answered him with a shake of her head. "A foolish child loved him and then a young woman in fear for her life pretended to. I never hated you either I did not understand you, but I did not hate you."

"Aye alright." Sandor took a sip of his wine which he found was better by far than what the inns of Winter town were selling him. "I know well enough that you were just trying to stay alive. We all were with that mad little shit. Well forget all that tell me where will you be when this battle starts?"  
"I expect I will be in the crypts." Sansa blushed as she answered him feeling the shame of it. "Hidden away with those not considered fit to fight. Though I would rather be on the walls, beneath the banner of my house. Inspiring those who are fighting for me even if I cannot fight myself."

"No Sansa you should go where it's safe." Sandor's tone suggested he would haul her down there himself if he had too, or throw her over his shoulder and carry her. "I will tell you now though if this battle goes badly, as it may. I will come for you, I care not how many of these damn wights there are, I will come for you and cut a path wide enough to get you, me and a horse clear."

"I will not abandon my people here, my family." Sansa could not believe Sandor would suggest such a thing. Or that even Sandor Clegane could accomplish such a feat of arms. "What would the North think of me if I abandoned Winterfell at such a time as this."

"They would be glad to still have a Stark alive to rule them." Sandor answered her with his voice full of the same disdain for her opinion she had heard when he told Sansa knights were just killers. "Are all your people here Sansa. The whole North? If the Night King wins he'll go south to Kings Landing I'll bet. He won't sweep the whole North first. I'll take you to White Harbour maybe if we can get clear. Where your fool of a brother should already have sent you, why are all the Starks in one place. Waiting to be killed." 

"Because Winterfell is where we belong, it is from where I have led the North...." Sansa began only to be interrupted.

"But your brothers home now isn't he." Sandor then proceeded to demolish her next argument before Sansa could make it. "And don't tell me it's too late, the Queen could have you there in two hours by dragon and be back here in time to fight the Night King. Why don't you go and ask her to take you there now?" 

"I won't leave Winterfell." Sansa answered him in a tone that she hoped would end this argument. *He tells me that I am grown up to be a great lady then speaks to me as if I were still a scarce flowered girl.* "How would it look ser, to the men of the North whose families are in Winterfell, if just before battle was joined Jon sent me to safety. Their wives and children cannot be flown to White Harbour so nor can I!"

"Well I cannot make you go my Lady Stark." Sandor grudgingly admitted. "I will come for you though as I have...." 

The knock on the door behind them which opened and Lady Brienne walked in stopping abruptly as Sandor turned to look at her. "My Lady.....Clegane."

"Lady Brienne." Sandor only nodded to her and did not get up Sansa noted as Brienne stood in the doorway, obviously wondering why Sansa had sought this man's company. Sansa hoped that he would let the matter of her 'rescue' drop. Indeed he did say no more. Finally allowing her to come to the matter at hand.

"Brienne." Sansa stood and went over to where the goblets and flagons stood. "Please come and be seated with us. Will you take wine or water?"

"Water lady Sansa please." Brienne heard Clegane's snort of derision and snapped at him. "I am on duty ser!"

"Fine..." Was all Sandor replied though he snorted again.

"Please Brienne do be seated." Sansa realized she was about to go through an experience as trying as it was to convince Jon's bannermen to follow a particular course of action. Then it struck her. *My lords bannerman, they are mine now.* "I wish to inform you that I have asked Sandor to swear his sword to me."

"You are dismissing me...." Brienne stepped back with a stunned look on her face going on before Sansa could correct her. "....Is it because I spoke up for ser Jaime Lannister? If it is I could do no less without losing my honour."

"Oh Brienne please of course I am not replacing you." Sansa walked across to her and took Brienne's hands in hers. "I owe you my life and all I have achieved. How could you think I would so reward your honesty over ser Jaime?" 

"I.... I apologise my Lady, of course you would not." Brienne bowed and then went and sat beside Sandor, Sansa noted that the looks they cast at one another were hardly trusting as she went to get Brienne her goblet of water. "So why do you deem it necessary to have two sworn swords my lady? Has there been some threat to you? From the Dragon Queen mayhap?"

"No Brienne the Dragon Queen and I have come to an accord." Sansa placed Brienne's goblet before her and resumed her own seat. "The words I speak before you now must not go beyond this room." 

"They will not my lady." Brienne answered, Sandor simply nodded his assent.

"Daenerys Targaryen spoke to me most reasonably, she has decided to take the title High Queen of Westeros, she intends that each of the Seven Kingdoms shall have more freedom to rule themselves than her ancestors allowed, provided we do not war upon each other. In expectation of marrying my brother and him ruling at her side in the south, she has offered me the Crown of Winter." Sansa could not help the beaming smile that now crossed her face. "Tell me Brienne how would you like to become the Lady Commander of my Queensguard?" 

"I would be honoured.....your grace." Brienne smiled back a rare thing for her to do. "You will need seven sworn swords then."

"Seven were for the Seven Kingdoms and the seven gods of the Andals." Sansa answered thinking on the matter for the first time. "I have one Kingdom but the North has many gods. Perhaps I might have twenty knights in my guard. For I shall not forbid my Queensguard from marrying and having the comfort of families. If I have that many then some may always be on duty while the rest have leisure with their wives and children." She placed a hand atop Brienne's. "Or their husband perhaps?"

"Humph like ser Jaime Lannister." Sandor got a sharp look from both women. "Well the lady Brienne does seem to quite like him, his sister might not be a hindrance anymore by the look of things."

"Ser my views on ser Jaime are nothing like that, he is my comrade in arms and nothing more to me." Brienne replied angrily before Sansa held up her hand for silence. 

"Brienne please let there be peace among us. Sandor I would ask you not to bait lady Brienne so, all know she spoke only out of her sense of honour for ser Jaime." Sansa privately hoped Brienne did love ser Jaime and she might one day become the lady of Casterly Rock. In which case Sandor would be essential to her Queensguard, as perhaps it's second commander. She did not however need a man who did nought but bait his comrades serving on it. "Sandor do you have any serious council to offer me on this matter?"

"Aye never trust the bloody Targaryen's." Sandor saw the doubt that was clear on Sansa's face over Daenerys promise. "You have doubts I know and that's good. Jon may well have influence and she'll be your kinswoman but her children might think differently or theirs. The North's army is never going to be as strong as the Targaryen's forces. Though if all they have is the Crownlands those are a long way away. Of course as they may have dragons for centuries they could impose their over lordship on the nearer Kingdoms first. Once they have those conquered Targaryen's have fought their kin often enough in the past."

"I must rebuild the North first before I worry about such matters but I will think on them of course." Sansa answered thinking about a future her children's children might see. "We must make sure we gain firm control of the land beyond the wall. To add the wealth that can be gained north of it to what we can gain from the south. Firs, amber, timber and copper and tin there are there for sure. Though it will be hard to win from the earth there might be gold or silver if we are lucky. We must invest such profit wisely, perhaps some rebuilding at Moat Cailin. Certainly we need more strength at sea we should invest monies in warships. We must also make sure must we not that the lands beyond the wall don't become a haven for bands of broken men or outlaws. The Night's Watch might not be needed to guard a broken wall but we still need rangers to patrol beyond it."

"The free folk will be best for that if you can keep them loyal to Winterfell." Brienne answered her. "I do not believe that they will go back beyond the wall to their old ways if given fair rule and good justice and land by you. Perhaps they should be settled around the Dreadfort you will need to establish some loyal people there."

"Why the ships my lady...Sansa." Sandor asked sipping at his wine. "The Targaryen's will have dragons so if it ever came to war, well remember what the Targaryen's did to the Arryn fleet in the conquest. Is it for the Iron Born that you need them?"

"We may hope that Queen Daenerys will deal with Euron Crows Eye but there will be other threats to my shores. Westeros will be weakened for many years and pirates and slavers in Essos and the Step Stones will know it, I must be ready to defend the eastern coast as well as the western." Sansa saw the look on Sandor's face. "Yes Sandor there will ever be need for warriors like you in the North."

"Tell us though." Sansa asked him. "How did you survive the wounds you suffered in your duel with Brienne and your fall? Arya has told me how she left you for dead at the base of a cliff. Who or what saved you?"

"Luck and a Septon with a mule." Seeing the enquiring looks on the ladies faces Sandor reluctantly told them the tale of Brother Ray, of the peaceful community he had tried to help build for refugees from the war. Of its violent end, and how his quest for vengeance had led him to the Brotherhood without Banners and a new purpose. 

*He has changed.* Sansa thought to herself. *Is he perhaps gentler, could he be the man I need, Sandor Clegane of all the men that I might have. He is strong enough to be the Lord Protector of the North. He is the kind of man my lords bannerman could follow for all that he is a Clegane. There though is the thing, I would make of him Lord Sandor Stark. Would they accept that he was my free choice for my husband, that he is fit to bear that title or would they curse me saying I insult my ancient House. Will.....Will he be gentle enough for me. Could I come to love him. I have time, if I have two years to study him, speak with him, I will have time to get the measure of this man. If he will swear me his sword.*

"I am sorry for what happened to your friend and all those poor people, I wish you had been able to find peace Sandor." Sansa said to him when he had finished speaking. "I hope however to be able to give you purpose, a purpose beyond simply killing your brother, if you would honour me by taking a place in my service. Sandor Clegane I ask you will you swear your oath to me?"

"I shall my lady......your grace" Sandor stood and drew his sword. "I will serve you for as long as you need me."

"I may have need of you for your lifetime ser," Sansa answered as she rose to stand before him. "There will I fear ever be perils to face and overcome."

"Aye well that you can have if you want it." Sandor knelt laying his sword at Sansa's feet. "I offer you my services Lady Sansa of House Stark. I will shield your back and keep your counsel and give my life for yours if need be. I swear it by the Old Gods and the New." 

"And I vow that you shall always have a place by my hearth, and meat and mead at my table. And I pledge to ask no service of you that might bring you dishonour. I swear it by the Old Gods and the New. Arise." Sansa replied without any need for prompting now to recall the words. She would need she supposed to make a new oath for her Queensguard, she would not use any part of that used by House Targaryen. A Northern oath would be needed for Northerners even if her Queensguard's first two members were Southrons. "I thank you for your trust in me Sandor. I assure you you will not regret this."

"My trust in you? It's you your grace who are putting your trust in me..." Sandor began only to be interrupted by a knock on the door before Maester Wolkan stepped into the room. 

"Apologies my lady her grace the Queen asks if she might speak to you?"

"Certainly she may." Sansa walked out of the room with a nod to her bowing sworn swords and there in the hall beyond stood Theon between Daenerys and lord Varys. 

"I want to fight for Winterfell Lady Sansa, if you'll have me?" Was all Theon had to say for Sansa to forget all the questions Daenerys had put into her mind that day and walk forward to embrace him. 

"What the fuck did he do to deserve that." Sandor muttered as he watched Sansa hugging the Iron Born.

"He helped save her from Ramsay Bolton." Varys answered him but then before he turned to follow the Dragon Queen he added. "Don't worry though Clegane you have no need to be jealous. Theon Greyjoy has a something in common with me post his captivity."

"Jealous what the fuck have I got to be jealous about?" Clegane asked of Varys departing back. The Master of Whispers just waved a hand at him and was gone after his Queen. Sansa walked away with Theon without so much as a backward glance at her sworn swords. "Jealous? Humph, of that streak of piss."

With that he nodded to Brienne and walked back out into the cold. The wine shops would be opening soon and with a battle looming he might as well get a skin full of wine to see him through the night. He had a life ahead of him once more, a purpose other than revenge on his brother. If he survived the horrors to come he would have Winterfell to serve.

Winterfell and its Queen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As per additions to tags stuff needed fixing cause gosh the Sansa haters have been out in force this week.
> 
> The strangest ones are the ones who say they want Sansa to be burned by Dany. They must really hate Dany to want to watch Arya butcher her like she did Meryn Trant. Never do they say I want Dany to kill Sansa and Arya which of course is what she'd have to do. 
> 
> Ghost - fixed
> 
> Tormund and Willa well she only had one line but 'Oh.' theres a whole wealth two cultures meeting in a bed chamber just waiting there but so far not a fic in sight. Next convo though. 'The women down here don't like me?' Was he too drunk? Is he leaving town cause -she's told ever gal she knows ;-) cause Willa looked like she was ready to like him very much. Ok enough.....
> 
> Reasonable Dany ought to still be in the building but HBO removed her, child of eldest child comes before his siblings in order of succession, it is thus everywhere. If he won't marry her....Oh dear

"You did not come for me ser." The voice spoke almost in his ear and Sandor looked round from his wine goblet to find the Lady of Winterfell standing beside him. 

"Humph I was busy helping your sister not get killed, then there was a fire breathing dragon roaming the courtyard, rather blocking my way." Sandor grumbled looking up to Sansa's face and saw she was smiling. "Well it's not like you died."

"No though things did become rather frantic down there, I killed two wights with my dragonglass dagger." Sansa sat on the bench in front of him, she did not smile others had died in the crypts, it was nothing to celebrate. "I am most glad that you helped Arya though, for without her killing the Night King we would all be dead."

"Aye I don't know why you need a Queensguard with a killer like her for a sister." Sandor saw that look on Sansa's face. The one she had worn when he told her knights were killers. "Don't give me that look little bird you know she is."

"Yes she is I know, but what kind of Queen would I be if I have my younger sister do all my killing." Sansa answered him and then not wanting to think further on Arya's skill as a warrior, grateful for it though she was Sansa went on. "Why did you reject Beth Sandor. She could have made you happy, for a little while."

"There's only one thing that'll make me happy!"

"And what's that?" 

Sandor snarled back. "That's my fucking business."

Sansa did not even flinch from his language or tone. "Sandor Clegane your an open book you want to kill the Mountain. It is a sad life you have that you would rather drink and think on that than enjoy the company of a beautiful girl."

"A beautiful girl whose probably repulsed by these." Sandor pointing to his burn scars.

"Northern girls aren't like Southron girls they see scars as a sign of a man's courage. Did she seemed repulsed. She looked quite happy at the thought of enjoying you."

"Humph do you like my scars Lady Stark?" Sandor pulled his hair aside to show them fully to her. "You a Northern girl used not to be able to even look at them."

"My mother was a Southron she raised me. I don't think my father understood me at all or my brothers who he raised I suppose, they thought I was boring for reading books and sewing, and not wanting to run around in the mud because I didn't want to get dirt on my dress." Sansa looked down into her wine glass and then up at his face a long hard look. "I am not that girl anymore, I am the North now." 

"I know you are and what you went through to make you the North." Sandor watched as another pretty girl led a man from the hall. A handsome Vale knight in this case. "You know I'm surprised a great lady like you is letting her serving girls carry on like this, dragging men out of here almost for a fuck." 

"Sandor these girls all nearly died two days ago, if they desire to take a lover I will not tell them they should not." Sansa laughed at his rather shocked expression. "Do not worry, any of them who do not accompany a lover out to the heart tree by the time the army marches will be going to see Maester Wolkan for moon tea. I won't let these girls be left with bastards to raise, they will have I hope pleasing memories to recall while the men are away." 

"Alright." Sandor took a large gulp of his wine. "So is it now that you'll tell me I can't go with the army?"

"I will not, I knew when you swore me your oath that you want to kill the Mountain." Sansa put her hand atop his. "I will bid you to keep Arya safe, as I will bid Arya to keep you safe. I hope that you will recall your sworn oath when this war is over and come back to Winterfell to the honourable position you will have here."

"You have my oath on it do you not, that should be enough for you." Sandor took another large sip of wine and saw how Sansa's eyebrows had raised at how he had spoken to her. "Look Lady Stark I mean to get damned drunk tonight. Do you want a refill of your goblet or will you leave me to drink in peace. Or are you sat there cause you want me to make you happy for a while?"

Sansa felt her blush flair, had she thought a few days before of asking this man to be her husband? Yet now he spoke to her like this. "He is drunk though and has been through a great battle, he is not himself and thinking only of the Mountain..... Have his experiences in this battle sent him back to being what he was before he met Brother Ray?" "No ser I do not have any such 'wants.' Enjoy your drinking Clegane."

Sansa went off to a different table and made polite small talk with Bronze Yohn Royce, a boisterous man when in his cups it seemed but having a more polite enjoyable way of conversing with a lady than did Sandor Clegane.

****************************************************************************

Five days later

Sansa had seen Arya off though she knew her sister had tried to avoid the parting conversation but Sansa had awoken early and caught her sister in the stables, had been able to hug Arya and speak to her. As she stood in the courtyard looking at the stable where Stranger was tethered, waiting for Sandor to emerge from the barracks he was living in, the conversation she had had with Arya rolling through her mind.

'Why can't you ever come back to Winterfell Arya? Please it is your home after all. Please...'

'Because the plan the three of us agreed is all or nothing, I can't disappear from Kings Landing for months at a time once I begin.'

'But I'll never see you again....'

'Sansa stop being a baby, stop crying you're so much stronger than that. You can come to Kings Landing and visit me if you like as oft as you like.'

'But...you'll not be you...'

'I'll still be me even with the face.' Sansa had noticed how Arya's own face had hardened then. 'I'm only having to do this because you and Jon don't have the stomach for it. If you're willing to change your mind change it now, I'd be by your side helping you as Arya Stark.'

'I don't want it, I don't want to be there in that place, why do we...'

'For fucks sake Sansa you heard Bran, you heard Jon. He is not a Targaryen even if he is one, he won't marry her and pretend to be Jon Snow. He certainly won't marry her and be Aegon Targaryen. The knowledge someone else has a better claim on her precious throne will eat at her and eat at her, she'll eventually kill Jon, she'll know she has to kill me or die like Meryn Trant for killing Jon, and why would she let you and Bran and Samwell live. I know she talked to you kindly and offered you the crown of Winter but Jon's changed all that. It's do this or see House Stark destroyed we have no other choice.' 

After a few moments she had gone on. 'Sansa tell me that your with us on this? The pack has to be together to survive.'

'I know, I'm with you, I swear it.' 

'Good, then show the strength you showed with Baelish while you're doing your part. You speak to Tyrion before he leaves. Don't look at me like that Sansa, you heard what Bran told us he said to Cersei when he met her. He's a Lannister and a near traitor. We'll spare him if we can but every conversation he has after the one with you will be heard by Bran. We'll know who's loyal to Daenerys and who isn't and whether this is even going to work.'

'I'll do it I have sworn I will.' Sansa remembered how sad she had felt at that, Tyrion had been good to her, tried to be kind. Oh she still felt it was dreadful that they were using him.

'Good, give me another hug then Sansa, I know you want to. We don't know how this will end, the part where you need to find a good man and marry and be happy hasn't changed though. That is who you were meant to be a happy wife and mother, anyway House Stark must go on. Family Duty and Honour, our mothers words but still needed by House Stark." 

'I know Arya, if I don't do my duty then there will be no future for our family.....I will just have to find someone I can trust.'

Then with a few last words of farewell Arya Stark was gone from her life again. Would it really be forever? 

Sandor walked out of the barracks finally, breaking the stream of Sansa's troubled thoughts, he walked towards his horse scratching himself and spitting on the ground. He was probably hung over again Sansa thought to herself. Was this a man who could make her a happy wife and mother. Why did she have to live in a world where a lady had to balance her husband's skill with a sword, against kindness, faithfulness and loyalty.

Sansa stepped out of the shadows she had been hiding in and walked towards the stable door. Sandor stopped in his tracks at the sight of her, she saw the air mist in front of his mouth as he probably cursed his luck. Then he came over and stood before her giving her the faintest trace of a bow. "Good morning Lady Stark."

"Good morning Sandor." Sansa looked up at him for a few seconds. "You....You have been avoiding me since we spoke in the hall."

"I might well have said something to you that I shouldn't that night because I was drunk." Sandor shrugged and looked down at his feet. "I have never been very good at apologies."

"It matters not I was scarce shocked or offended by your words." Sansa held out her hand to him. "Good fortune in the wars to come Sandor Clegane."

Sandor look puzzled for a moment, then gently took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips to kiss her middle knuckle. "Good fortune to you Lady Stark, don't you be leaving Winterfell till this wars over."

Sansa laughed. "I promise I won't leave it without Brienne and Ghost and an escort of riders to protect me. I'm not going to be a prisoner inside these walls until this war ends though. I will go and visit local villages and castles as required." 

Sandor scowled his usual scowl but nodded all the same. "Aye I suppose you have to do your duty by your people."

"I do." They stood there looking at each other seemingly unsure what to say till Sansa said. "Gods keep you Sandor and come back to me."

"I have told you that my oath....." Sandor began before Sansa interrupted him.

"I know it is Sandor I am telling you that I want you to come back to me. Live Sandor and come back to Winterfell." Sansa looked down at her hand which Sandor still held. "Ser you will have to release my hand if you wish to leave." 

"Aye that I will." His fingers opened and he stepped back and turned to walk to his horse. He paused though and looked back at Sansa. "You don't have to bloody stand there and watch me ride off you know. I'm a tough fucker to kill, I'll be back."

"No...Indeed I do not....And you are indeed hard to kill.....I will see you again Sandor Clegane" Sansa turned and walked away not looking back however much she wanted to, would she see him again? Or was Sandor riding out of her life forever just like Arya.

***************************************************************************

Sansa lent against a wall trying to get her emotions back under control. She had seen Tyrion leaving the keep and had deliberately walked up onto the walls just in time to see Daenerys and her dragons flying away. He had followed her as she had hoped and Sansa had done as Arya and Bran had bid her. Sansa had told him about Jon, breaking her word to her cousin. Breaking her word for the good of House Stark. 

Now every conversation Tyrion had would be listened to by Bran and every word that was spoken to Tyrion by others would be heard. Arya on her journey south was to visit agreed castles and retrieve coded messages from Winterfell. Then Arya would judge who might live and who must die, Arya Stark was the hardest judge in Westeros Sansa knew.

*Oh please gods let Tyrion not say anything that means his death.....And may Jon forgive me." Sansa could not stay standing here like this she knew, so she straightened up wiped her eyes with her hand and walked back towards the keep. Trying to smile at the crews of workmen who were restoring Winterfell again. 

There in the courtyard was Ghost staring forlornly at the castle gate. Sansa walked over and knelt before him. Stroking the unwounded side of his face and his remaining ear. Till Ghost licked her face making her laugh. "Oh my poor brave boy, Jon has gone off again and left us, he will return though and I will look after you while he is away just as before."

Ghost looked at her so sadly that Sansa almost felt the tears coming again, she stroked him a little more telling him. "We will take you again to see Maester Wolken Ghost, so your wounds can be dressed. Though this time you must be good and not show your teeth. If you just do not like him he will instruct me and I will tend to you. For you will not bite your lady will you?"

Ghost licked her again and Sansa could not help but smile, at least he was still at Winterfell, she had some pack left even if the rest of her family was gone into danger. Or become an almost other worldly creature as Bran had. 

"He likes you Lady Stark." Tormund Giantsbane's voice came from behind her. "Well don't worry we will take good care of Ghost back home, north of the wall."

"What do you mean, this is Ghost's home, Winterfell?" Sansa turned round on her knees not wanting to leap up and startle Ghost. "What do you mean ser! I mean you no offense but by what right do you think you may take Ghost away from those who love him!?"

Tormund looked down on her startled by her vehemence. "Jon....Jon told me to take him North with us, he said that Direwolves don't belong in the South!"

"We are not in the South Tormund, this IS the North!" Sansa knelt closer to Ghost pressing her face against the side of his. "How could he do that? Without even asking me, without so much as a word. Now he has a dragon does he no longer require a Direwolf. When he went to Dragonstone I looked after Ghost and I love him. When I go riding he goes with me, he may hunt in the Wolfs wood as he wills, at night he sleeps before the fire in my solar. He is loved by all here, I will NOT let you take him from me. I will not lose another wolf!"

"My lady." Tormund said speaking very gently for him. "I am sorry, I would have thought that little shit would have told you.....Look Lady Sansa I can see that you love Ghost and he loves you. I want no quarrel with you, I remember what you did to that fucker Ramsay. Ghost will stay here and when Jon gets back you can call him as many names as you want to. If he doesn't marry that Dragon Queen and stay in the south."

*Oh gods Jon....* Sansa looked back up at Tormund sniffing just a little then stood continuing to stroke Ghosts back. "Why are you going back North beyond the wall Tormund. After all this death there is plenty of good land south of it. The Free Folk are our friends now, you would be most welcome to settle below the wall."

"I thank you for saying that lady Sansa." Tormund beamed at her. "But this isn't our home, it's not the true North. I tell you though none of the free folk will ever raid south of the wall again. We are as you say friends, we are going to go to Castle Black and when the worst of the winter is over we'll go North again."

"It is good that we are friends for we are all of the blood of the First Men." Sansa walked across to stand beside him with Ghost alongside her. "I will not rebuild the wall, there will be trading posts along it though. Your people will be able to bring goods there, furs and amber and copper and tin which I know are in the far North. We will trade you steel weapons and tools and grain and seed and cloth and well whatever your people require. But Tormund what about Willa?"

"Willa, who is Willa?" Tormund looked puzzled for a few seconds. "Oh the girl at the feast...."

"Whose name it seems you perhaps did not even ask or forgot as soon as you left her arms." Tormund paled a little perhaps as he realized he once again might be facing the Lady of Winterfell's displeasure. "The day after the feast I could not help but overhear her talking with her friends. They were speaking of their, 'experiences,' at the feast. It seemed she very much enjoyed her time in those strong arms of yours, Willa is a most comely girl is she not?"

"Comely?" Tormund looked shocked that he was having this sort of conversation with Jon's sister. "Well.....Yes. I made her cum at least..."

"Comely, it means beautiful or pretty Tormund!" Sansa wondered which of them was blushing the most after that misunderstanding. "This morning I heard the girls talking again and Willa was sad because five days have passed and you have not sought her out, to talk with her, or indeed to share more pleasure with her. She thinks you may not have enjoyed her as much as she enjoyed you."

"I.....She....She was very good, the things she could do with her mou.....Errr, I mean she is very beautiful and a most sweet girl." Tormund paused not sure what to make of this. "I did not think that.....You mean that this Willa really likes me Lady Sansa?"

"Well from her first impressions of you she seems to like you very much." Sansa put her hand on Tormund's arm. "Come Tormund let us seek her out. We will go and find your fair Willa and she may have the rest of the day off from her duties. So that you may converse perhaps on a walk around the castle, or mayhap rest together in her chamber."

"Yes.....Well.....Talking with her would be very nice." Tormund began to run his fingers through his hair making sure it was tidy. "Do you think that she might want to go North with me Lady Sansa?"

"Oh....Well." Sansa began sounding hesitant, knowing very well that she was coming to the most dishonest part of the conversation. For Willa had enjoyed Tormund but.... "I do not know that she would want to live somewhere quite so cold. Though she is a Northern girl of course, a smoke filled long hall in the far North though might not be ideal for her, Willa.... Oh perhaps I should not say..."

"Not say what lady Sansa." Tormund's face fell. "What must you not say?"

"There is a Vale knight who has been courting her, though she has not lain with him, but he does have a castle I fear."

"WHAT! Another damned Southron!" Tormund near shouted then recalled who he was speaking to. "Another Southron trying to steal a woman from me. Does she like him better.....How could she I had her shouting her pleasure, she was wetter than...." Tormund saw Sansa blush again a frown beginning to form on her face. "I am sorry lady Sansa, I mean you said I pleased her, I did, did I not?"

"Yes....As I said she described feeling, very entertained. But you must understand Tormund that for a girl like Willa becoming the lady of a castle is a dream, it would be a most significant advancement on her station."

"Well I see that but he has a castle you say and I don't have a castle!" Tormund's face had fallen so much that Sansa could not keep the pretence going any longer. 

"Tormund I have a solution, if after you speak to Willa, you do find you like each other and would like to wed, House Umber I fear is no more and Last Hearth stands empty. I know it is south of the wall but it is near to it. If some of the Free Folk settled there you could have the advantages of good land and you could also go North of the wall to hunt and gather goods. Of course also we do need to make sure people don't cross the Narrow sea to take things from the Free Folks lands without payment. Things we should be selling to their merchants at White Harbour or Eastwatch to our mutual profit."

"People will come and steal from us?" Tormund had been thinking about how much better it was going to be for the Free Folk now that Lady Sansa had told him that people could trade with the kneelers freely, the Nights Watch had always tightly controlled what they might buy.

The Free Folk were as one tribe today but animosities were still there, their numbers would recover, would they stay together or would they break up into smaller tribes and be warring again in a few generations, but with Iron weapons in every warriors hands. Would the tribes nearest the wall try to stop the tribes furthest away from getting to it, then would those cut off try slipping down the coasts in boats and raiding, would that cause the gates on the wall to close and the broken part to go back up? Last Hearth could give them a base, the true North would be theirs still to roam but they would have a chance to stay together as one people at peace with their fellow first men. "They used to come and trade with us when they could sneak past the crows ships. Never very fairly though, there aren't enough of us left to watch the whole Eastern coast I fear. Even less if some stay with me at Last Hearth."

"Well we will need to have ships to patrol the coast, we must I suppose rebuild the harbour at Eastwatch which was damaged when the wall fell. Perhaps also a harbour north of the wall might be helpful to us..."

"There's Hardhome lady Sansa we could build a proper harbour there, we can't have people stealing from us. Har it seems we must get to work gathering furs and amber to pay our share of the costs."

"Oh Tormund that is most kind of you, it will be most helpful." Sansa gave him her most 'charming' smile, not much used since Ramsay. "With control of Eastwatch harbour House Giantsbane will be one of the most prosperous in the North. Oh and perhaps Lord Tormund you should adopt the sigil of House Umber, it is a giant after all."

"Lord Tormund?" He asked stopping dead in his tracks. "What do you mean?"

"I mean as your having Last Hearth you might as well have a lordship." Sansa carried on walking and looked back over her shoulder at Tormund as she added. "Come along my lord do keep up, Willa will be waiting for us."

"Errrr, well alright I suppose...." Tormund half ran to catch up with her. "You know lady Sansa you are so much like your brother, you want to make the world a better place."

"Thank you Tormund....I....I do my best. Every Lord or Lady who has possession of a holding, be it a single castle or a kingdom, ought to strive to ensure that it passes to her descendents in better state than it was in when they inherited it."

Later Sansa walked back up onto the battlements with Ghost just behind her. Willa had smiled at Tormund and led him off by the hand to renew their acquaintance after chiding him gently for not returning to see her. The girl had played her part to perfection, when Sansa had spoken to Willa the day before, she had been blush provokingly honest in expressing her liking for coupling with tall muscular well hung men. If she was to be lady of Last Hearth into the bargain, what was m'lady waiting for. 'Bring him to me lady Sansa and I'll give him lots of reasons not to go North of the wall, I'll soon have the rough edges kissed and caressed off him, he's a stallion for all that he looks like a bear.'

As Sansa looked out she could see the last of the troops leaving the camps, they looked so tired and weary to be beginning such a long march. Oh how she wished she had been listened to and they been allowed some rest before returning to war. 

If Jon survived and did not stay in the South he would come back as Jon Stark the King of Winter. Arya would see to that from atop the Iron Throne as Daenerys Targaryen. That once Jon wed Sansa would cease to be the Lady of Winterfell. What would she do then, help with his children, become a glorified Septa. Educating her nieces and nephews while decorating the castle with her art. Watching her beauty fade in the mirror unwanted and unloved. 

*No I will not stay here, I will ask Jon for a holding of mine own, I will find a husband so that House Stark may have the assurance of two families bearing its name in the North, both thriving. I will do all I can to make a part of our lands a better place. Mayhap I should ask him for the Dreadfort, it stands empty yet and there is nowhere in the North more in need of being made better.*

If Arya decided it was a better that 'Daenerys' reveal Jon's true identity and offer him the throne, then Sansa would be Queen in the North. There would however be a question as to whether their cousin would just insist he had sworn an oath and decline it, ultimately Arya would have to decide. Then Gendry Baratheon would be surprised when a Targaryen Queen or Princess asked him to marry her. 'I've got to explain black haired children somehow.'

*Which ever way it goes I will stay here in the North where I belong, with I hope a good man to help me, Queen of Winter or Lady of the Dreadfort it matters not, so long as I make some part of the world a better place.....*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comment about near death experience seeking happiness serving girls is in response to cheeky blighters accusing Lady S of acting like a madam sending pretty girls out and about to entertain her male guests. Yeah its really been that bad this week 
> 
> And yeah the main TG ship is Brienne, and yeah hope he comforts her. But 'I'm not afraid of wildings.; from v pretty young woman. Should she be? Anyone.....
> 
> Next bit of Dornish story paragraphs away from finished


	3. Queen of the Seven Kingdoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fixing ??? I'm more or less content save for rushed. The final books original working title was 'A Time foe Wolves' suggesting GRRM plans a takeover by House Stark not a Targ restoration. Tyrion's king election plan though is a plan for a corrupt process where the electors get bribed and from the birth of an 'heir' onwards the Monarch would be doing a great deal of scheming and plotting to ensure his heir succeeds him/her.
> 
> And for fan service and no other reason we have this new wonderful king Bran letting Tyrion persuade him to give BRONN Highgarden and make him Master of Coin. Ok we never met the Hightower's the Lords of Oldtown which the Lannister's did not touch. It would have gone off like gang bangers. Great work HBO, great work

"Gods....." He managed to mutter when he awoke lying on his back in a comfortable bed in darkness. Sandor ached all over and his eyes were blind folded, pain in his left eye, and some kind of substance felt like it was plastered over his right. "Gods what the fuck."

Sandor tried to move his hands but they were tied it seemed to the bed frame. Was he a prisoner, there was no way Cersei could have won. Daenerys had fucked her army and the Red Keep both, anyway if he was the Lannister's prisoner he wouldn't be breathing. He began to bring his arms up testing the strength of the bindings.

"Please ser do not struggle so." A voice spoke and he heard footsteps coming towards him. "You have been sorely injured." 

"Why the fuck are my hands tied." Sandor growled but relaxed just a little, there was no threat in the voice. The rebellious streak in him made him add. "And I'm not a ser."

"Oh but you are ser Sandor." The man replied. "The Queen had Lord Royce knight you eight days ago when she arrived at the castle, we feared you might not regain conscience and she wanted your courage rewarded, you had despatched most of the Usurpers Queensguard. Your hands are tied because you have been recovering in the last two days and thrashing around somewhat, we feared you might be tear away the bandage that protects your eyes, or hurt one of those tending to you."

"Fucking Targaryen bitch." Sandor shook his head as he prepared to tear himself clear of the bed, grab this little bastard whoever he was, then force him to take him to see the Dragon Queen. "I've sworn no bloody vows it doesn't count!"

"Oh I assure you ser it does, you are not the first mortally wounded warrior to be rewarded for his service while unconscious, the knighthood is quite within tradition." Again the man paused and almost sounded like he laughed. "But I under estimated your strength, you have been in a coma for near a month ser Sandor but it seems the stranger doesn't want you yet." 

"Damn her!" Sandor tried to remember what had happened, had he killed Gregor. He remembered a burning castle, he remembered a roaring dragon. "Where the fuck am I and who are you?"

"You are at Rosby castle ser and I am Maester Melwys." The maester came closer to Sandor but not close enough to grab. "You were found at the Red Keep on the steps of a half collapsed tower. Kings Landing being left near uninhabitable by the actions of the Destroyer you were moved here with many other casualties. It's thanks to her grace that you have your own chamber now."

"The destroyer?" Sandor asked forgetting that he ought to curse this chained fool for telling people he might die and getting him knighted while he could do nothing about it."The Dragon Queens letting folk call her that?"

"Daenerys Targaryen is dead ser Sandor." Such startling calmness in the voice. "She was Queen for less than a week. She was not seen outside her ruined castle for the four days after her victory while she plotted the destruction of all remaining resistance in Westeros and the conquest of Essos. Someone however found a way past her guards and cut her throat and her dragon bore her body away after it was brought into the castle courtyard. The Lords met in council and no one wanted these bloody and destructive wars to continue so they selected a new monarch. Since Aegon who built Kings Landing was called the Conqueror the new Queen has decreed all official records of Daenerys brief reign name her the Destroyer. Others use very different names for her of course but our new young Queen wants our histories to be clear I must presume."

"Good gods how the fuck has this happened." Sandor laughed out loud even though pain wracked his ribs at the deep breath it took, how many young women of high enough birth to claim a crown where there left in the Seven Kingdoms. "Are you telling me the little birds the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms?"

"The little bird ser? Lady Sansa of House Stark has been made Queen by acclimation. Her half brother began the call immediately supported by the Lords Royce and Tully and Lannister. When Prince Anders Yronwood of Dorne and Yara Greyjoy joined in the matter was sealed. The lesser Lords just follow in the direction the wind blows, it was blowing for House Stark. The Lady I am told did not want the role, she wanted only the North but when no other stepped forward she accepted it to stop further warfare."

 

"Well she's a better woman than the last two to have the job." Sandor tried to raise himself in bed but was bound to it. "Fuck me but I'm going to have something to say to her about knighting me. Could you bloody untie me, I won't touch the fucking bandages!"

 

"I will unite you ser, if you promise not to strangle me if I stand with arms length of you." 

 

Sandor swore under his breath, he wanted to grab the Maester by the balls and squeeze. He was sworn however to Sansa Stark and she had put this man in charge of his care. "I won't strangle you."

 

"Very well and then we will have servants come wash and feed you, while I go and tell her grace you are awake." With that the Maester set to work.

 

************************************************************************

 

Maester Melwys had served the Rosby's for near twenty years ever since he had gained his chain at nineteen years old, he hoped he was loved by all the servants he had treated down his years of service here. Men would sell their own mothers for silver or gold though, and how much was the fact that he was Melwys Rivers the illegitimate son of Walder Frey worth? 

 

He had no doubt the Queen and the newly legitimized Lord Jon Stark would respect his robe and chain, what of the lesser lords of the North and Rivers and their soldiers, how many had lost kin at the Twins, how many might yearn to murder any Frey who crossed their path. Of the Queen's sister Arya Stark there was no sign, she had killed every male member of his family old enough to bear arms. Would she care that he was a Maester chained if she discovered a son of Walder lived in Rosby castle.

 

Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves Melwys walked into the castle's hall. There stood the Queen next to a map table with Prince Anders, Lord Royce, Ser Davos Seaworth, Lord Lannister and ser Baelor Hightower standing beside her. Lords Jon Stark and Edmure Tully where sat away at a table to one side, both those lords were weary of war and like their soldiers longed for home, they fully supported their kinswoman's rule but seemed to be taking a back seat in her council. Perhaps to show she led and was not reliant on them, or perhaps because the destruction of Kings Landing had near undone them. Ser Davos Seaworth was now Master of Ships and somewhere in the capital ser Bronn of the Blackwater was trying to untangle the realms finances as the suprising choice for Master of Coin. 

 

Ser Baelor Hightower was looked on with contempt by many, handsome though 'the brightsmile,' was. His father Lord Leyton had done as Hightower's so often had, sat out the war in Oldtown. Now of course that most of the bloodshed was over he had sent out fifteen thousand fresh troops under his heir to gain what influence he could by assisting with the tidying up. Ser Baelor seemed, in the five days since his arrival, most keen to suggest to her grace from what Melwys had overheard, the idea of abandoning Kings Landing's ruins and moving the capital to Oldtown. Even promising speedy construction of a new grand Royal castle palace in the fields around it at his Houses expense if the Queen would agree. Kings Landing he held was a city built by foreign conquerors and a Westerosi monarch should base herself in a Westerosi city of which Oldtown was the greatest. 

 

House Hightower was also pressing to be given Highgarden for Lord Leyton's second son, or for ser Baelor to have that and the second son have Oldtown. Rumours differed, of course the noble houses who had blood links to House Tyrell and further back to the Gardener Kings also claimed the wardenship. Most of them had fought in the wars and thought their loyalty to House Tyrell ought to put them ahead of a House which had committed not a man when the Tyrell's called their banners, and had done nothing to defend the Reach from Lannister invasion. Of course the Hightower's now had the strongest army in the Reach and half a million people in the city they ruled from which to train more.

 

A bizarre rumour had circulated three days before that Queen Sansa's Hand Lord Tyrion had asked her to give the Reach to ser Bronn of the Blackwater. Just an example of the strange stories that might sweep through a court when a realm was in crisis in Melwys opinion, why would Lord Tyrion have for one second have though that he could persuade this obviously intelligent woman, young though she might be, to enrage all the nobility of the Reach by making a sell sword their feudal overlord. Why would she want rebellion and more civil war, the situation there would be hard enough to resolve peacefully as it was.

 

The Prince of Dorne had arrived just after Kings Landing burned with thirty thousand spears. He at least had had the excuse for his late arrival of having to fight a short civil war to resolve the havoc the Sand Snakes had created with their coup against Prince Doran. The Yronwood's had ever been the second most powerful House in Dorne and Dorne had been one nation for near one thousand years. As a result the majority of the lesser houses had swiftly fallen into line behind the House that called itself 'the Blood Royal,' they represented order and hardly anyone wanted an anarchy in that land with so much at stake. Now Prince Anders had backed Sansa Stark helping to make her Queen, she had in turn confirmed him as Warden of Dorne. 

 

Queen Sansa was clad in a plain blue grey dress, which covered all of her save her face and hands with a steel breastplate worn over it. There was none of the rich jewellery worn by either Cersei Lannister or Margaery Tyrell, just a silver chain and a double wolfs head pin at her throat. The crown of Winter did not sit upon her head. What was it she had said. 'You good sers all know I am Queen what need I of that adornment save when I go before my people during an affair of state.'

 

Melwyn's had heard Lords of the Reach joking that as the Queen set court fashion any ladies from the South West attending court would need a whole new demure wardrobe and the goldsmiths would go begging while this Northern Puritan ruled. He however thought that when she appeared without the armour her grace looked most beautiful. Her dresses hugging a comely narrow waisted upper body what need had she of exposed skin. Sansa of House Stark had from the point of her acclimation become the most desired Lady in the realm, her previous marriages mattered not at all, so many men would want her whether she dressed demurely or wantonly.

 

*Who will she marry? That is what all of them yearn to ask her but as yet dare not ask. They accept she is but twenty and the matter not a desperate urgency, every lord though save her brother I think has a candidate in mind. Every kingdom wants one of their lords or lords sons warming her bed. So he can whisper to her at night how she should favour that region of the Seven Kingdoms even as he whispers words of love. They might give up an heir rather than a second son to secure such a goal. Even if he would have to take the name Stark.*

 

As he walked towards her Queen Sansa noticed him and indicated he should wait at the side of the room. Melwys bowed to her and stood waiting and listening as instructed.

 

"So the Unsullied have sailed for Naath and we have them out of Kings Landing and we are near to regaining control of the city." Sansa looked at the map which showed the positions of the last muster of Westeros near eighty thousand men. "Near to controlling it that is if its ruins were not infested with Dothraki."

 

"The docks are full of them for sure your grace all trying to find ships back to Mereen where the Destroyer left their woman and children." Ser Davos hated every trip he had to make into the city he had been born in and it showed in his voice and on his face, he had gone in though to check on the battered remnants of the Royal fleet, also he had taken a small boat out into the harbour to see if it was navigable with the Iron Born's fleet sunk in it. "Their not leaving fast enough though their disappearing raiding parties do seem to be making them cling to the streets, rather than straying out into the countryside."

 

"Dorne's light cavalry is better than theirs." Prince Anders men had been trapping parties of Dothraki for days. "Armour and sand steeds trumps savagery in furs every time."

 

"I thank you Prince Anders." The Queen replied. "Just continue to make sure no survivors make it back to the city, we must defend our people from the Dothraki's deprivations but if we can avoid direct open war we should."

 

"Why don't we just use our mustered strength to storm Kings Landing again and put these savages to the sword." Lord Royce circled his hand over the map. "We have them surrounded and a gate and gatehouse lie in ruins still. We can easily get within the walls your grace."

 

"My dear Lord Royce half our army is tired to the bone and many of our troops are committed to helping the refugees." Many there knew that Lord Royce was among her keenest supporters especially after she had persuaded her cousin to make him permanent commander of his armies and effectively his Hand. "I have no doubt as to the valour of the men of Westeros but fighting in the streets of a city is the bloodiest of affairs is it not? The last two Queens began their reigns with massacres, I will not do the same, let us confine the Dothraki too Kings Landing and wear them down and talk them out of it. Let us not lose thousands more of our soldiers."

 

"Well 'we' have certainly lost a great deal too many." Lord Royce looked at ser Baelor as he said that a man whose House had barely fought at all during the wars.

 

"News from Essos might move them more quickly your grace." Tyrion intervened before Lord Royce suggested House Hightower spearhead an attack on the capital. "Word of the Destroyers death has reached Volantis and they mobilize for a war to change the bay of Dragons back to Slavers bay, New Ghis probably has similar plans, or will do when they hear, and Volantis will surely have sent word to them to gain the support of the Iron legions for their campaign. The Dragon Queen left the Dothraki women and children at Mereen under the care of Daario Naharis and the local militia. If they don't want them enslaved they had better get back there. Also our neighbours across the Narrow Sea are sending expeditions to reoccupy the cities the Dothraki destroyed in the past centuries, they may find things much changed if they wait to long." 

 

"Please ensure that word of this is passed to the Dothraki." Sansa was silent for a few moments. "When war breaks out in Essos they send agents here to try to recruit sell sword companies. At this time Westeros needs all its sons at home, Lord Tyrion we must issue an edict banning Westerosi from enlisting to fight in Essos's wars. I will not have our soldiers serving the Iron Bank especially."

 

"It will be done your grace." Tyrion looked up at her. "I presume that includes the four thousand Golden company survivors you foisted on me?"

 

"The Westerlands has lost thousands of men, you will need husbands for its many widows and unmarried maidens. Many of the Golden company are descended from those who fled Westeros after backing the wrong side in the Blackfyre rebellion. They should serve you well I hope, do all you can to persuade them to stay and settle here."

 

"Once they recover from the horror of seeing their comrades burn I'm sure they'll make good Westermen." Tyrion drew a raven scroll from his pocket. "I can report good news from Casterly Rock your grace, I had parties of men sent down into the mines to reopen the works. They dug out from the exhausted vein and as has ever been the case there they found another, two in fact. House Lannister is rich again, aware as I am of the damage my House has done the Seven Kingdoms I will give the crown a third of the revenue from Casterly rocks mines for the next ten years. This will help you rebuild the realm your grace and thus will House Lannister pay its debts."

 

"Most generous my lord Tyrion." Ser Baelor managed not to show any unhappiness he might feel that House Hightower's chances of becoming richer than the Lannister's had just ended. "Do you have enough men left to profit from this good fortune?"

 

"There may not be many who have mining experience Lord Tyrion, but scour the refugee camps looking for honest men with families willing to move to the Westerlands. They can learn I am sure." The Queen looked around the table. "Others whose lands have suffered great loss should consider doing the same."

 

"Your grace will the refugees not be needed to rebuild Kings Landing?" Prince Anders asked her.

 

"Winter is coming...... South." Sansa took no joy in her House words but there were reports conditions were not as bad as expected. Was it because the Night King was no more, they would have to wait and see. "Kings Landing lies in ruins, the quickest way to get the people under roofs is to move them to places where there are roofs but no people, thanks to this gods awful war. Anyway refugees from all the southern Kingdoms had fled to the capital. Let us encourage them to go home, let us encourage those who lived in Kings Landing to seek better lives for that city was ever a crowded stinking unhealthy place. When summer comes we will rebuild it better with care that there are larger houses, good water and no slums and less people crammed into it." 

 

"A worthy idea your grace, build a grand city worthy to be the capital if you keep it here." Ser Baelor began but Melwys could almost hear the wheels turning in his head as the heir to House Hightower saw his chance again. "After this matter of the Dothraki is resolved perchance your grace might agree to come and visit Oldtown. You will find it much more pleasant a place to dwell than the ruins of the Red Keep. While you enjoy our hospitality, you could perhaps visit the beautiful sites were we might build your palace and decide which you prefer, should you decide to make it the capital."

 

"That would be a thing to consider in the spring ser Baelor. There will be much building and rebuilding to be done then and in the summer, now is not the time to be spending coin on palaces when grain is needed. The location of the capital is less important than hungry mouths today even though it is a matter of great importance."

 

"Certainly your grace should take council and think long on such a decision." Ser Baelor answered respect dripping from his voice. "But the destroyer devastated Kings Landing to the extent it will take all next summer and into the summer beyond to restore it. Perhaps it would be best to break the Crownlands up and restore them to the Riverlands and Stormlands. A small port town perhaps might replace Kings Landing, to maintain trade as it is at the hub of the roads...."

 

"As I have said this is not the time ser, I have heard your points and will consider them when the crisis the realm faces is over." The Queen turned towards Melwys. "Maester Melwys was there something you wished to tell me?"

 

"Yes your grace ser Sandor Clegane has awoken."

 

"Well that is good news is he well enough for me to speak with him for a while."

 

"I believe he may well be but only briefly I would advise." The Queen nodded at that and began to walk around the table. 

 

"How does the gallant ser Sandor feel about his new title?" Tyrion Lannister might have narrowly escaped with his life from the destroyers service but his sense of humour was undiminished. "I take it he's not best pleased?"

 

"His reaction was 'colourful,' my lord." There was some laughter from the lords assembled, all knew the Queen had given Sandor the knighthood to honour him, they knew how he would see it though. "I fear he may well speak uncivilly to your grace."

 

"Outrageously so I am sure but I feel I will be able to bear it." Sansa smiled for almost the first time since the Maester had entered the room. "Please return to your care of him and tell him I will come along to see him shortly."

 

Melwys bowed and set off to do as he was bid.

 

************************************************************************

 

Sansa's smile died as she watched him walk away, a son of Walder Frey of all people was Maester of Rosby, innocent of course of events at the Twins and a Maester chained but still a reminder of her dead. Arya her mistress of whispers was away in the ruins of Kings Landing working to tie the fragmented parts of Qyburn's espionage network in with that of Lord Varys. What she would do if she were here and learned the Maester's identity Sansa dreaded to think. 

 

Her brother Bran was still in Winterfell but with his ability to warg into any bird or animal he could view anything he willed across the whole Seven Kingdoms and beyond. They used to say Lord Bloodraven had one thousand eyes and one. Lord Brandon Stark had one million eyes and two. The ravens of Winterfell who were trained to fly to the south were likely to spend a great deal of time on the wing. Despite his abilities though Arya would still need agents to go and gather the evidence to convict conspirators Bran uncovered.

 

Her other 'brother,' was becoming her chief concern. Lord Jon Stark, it was as if the burning and sack of Kings Landing by a woman he had loved had near destroyed his spirit. It had taken a great deal of persuading to make him agree to be Ned Starks son and forget Rhaegar Targaryen. He did not want the throne though and Targaryen was the most hated name in Westeros today, to secure his sisters rule and to secure his own life from revenge attacks he had eventually agreed to this solution. Neither of his sisters had shared with him their own plan, to kill Daenerys and have Arya wear her face, that had died with Kings Landing, Arya had no wish to spend the rest of her life the target of revenge attacks.

 

Now Jon sat around drinking with her uncle Edmure when duty did not otherwise have his attention. Edmure since Jon had been made Warden of the North had taken a liking to the young man whose existence had been an insult to his sister previously. Catelyn was dead and Jon was now his equal, it seemed it no longer mattered to Edmure, what was past was passed.

 

Sansa walked to beside the chair in which Jon was slumped. "Walk with me brother."

 

"Aye if you like Sansa." Jon stood a little unsteadily and walked after his sister. Sansa headed for the door Ghost looked up from where he was lying and moved to walk alongside her. Jon had not been pleased to see his wolf come south with her, Ghost was Sansa's now though and no one was going to try to harm a wolf that belonged to a Queen. Ghost was her closest bodyguard her others ser Brienne and three of her Wolfguard stood by the doors. She had her twenty, all Northern freeriders save Brienne, but intended to recruit thirty Southrons after assessing the best candidates. A King or Queen should it had been decided have at least fifty horse and a thousand foot sworn to them to protect their life. They should not have to rely on the Gold Cloaks to defend their castle. The Seven King guards was a Targaryen invention anyway it would be going like so many other things. "Ser Brienne please follow behind us but at a distance."

 

"Certainly your grace." Brienne looked better Sansa thought than she had at the beginning of their journey south. She now had duty to help her recover from ser Jaime's breaking of her heart. 

 

When Jon caught up with her in the corridor Sansa turned to him and said. "Jon you look so very tired, I know you have seen much of war and your heart must be broken. When we have resolved this matter of the Dothraki I think you should set off home to Winterfell, taking our soldiers back to their families. You will be happier there, you can sit beside the Heart tree and let its peace ease your mind. Then you should find yourself a good lady to take for wife, have children with her and forget..."

 

"Just like that Sansa?" Jon had the usual sad look his face bore now, he looked ten years older Sansa thought but he had seen Kings Landing burn, Sansa had not. "How can I forget it, I loved her and she killed half a million people...."

 

"Three hundred thousand from the numbers of refugees scattered through the countryside." Sansa sighed at the horror of it all. "Though many are so burned they might wish they were dead. You loved her and I am sure you though all would be well. She was a Targaryen with dragons Jon, after taking the Red Keep she was talking of restoring the Valyrian empire in Essos, oh she may have talked of 'freeing' people but all would have been her subjects. If Arya had not killed her where would you have found yourself marching brother, would you have had to lead her armies all the way to Yi Ti, did she not speak of 'breaking the wheel.' all the way to the Jade Sea? How many more cities would she have burned, how many millions would she have killed by the time she was finished. She would also have sought out more dragon eggs and hatched them. If you wed and had children she would have wanted them to wed to keep the bloodline pure. The people of Westeros would have never forgotten Kings Landing and hated her and I fear you forever."

 

"I would not....I would have....What does it matter she is dead and words are wind." Jon's words were hollow plainly it did matter to him. "I am the last Targ...."

 

Sansa stopped him stepping close and placing her right hand on his cheek. "You are not a Targaryen you are Jon Stark, the son of Eddard Stark and an unknown lady. You are the lord of Winterfell our beloved home, to be a Stark is all you ever wanted as a boy, now you are one. Do not wound yourself by thinking of that man who hid in Dorne with your mother while thousands died. If he had taken our aunt to Kings Landing and claimed her honestly as a second wife so many could have been saved. Ned Stark raised you, be his son, go home to Winterfell dear brother and heal your heart and be a Stark."

 

"You make it sound so fucking easy Sansa." Jon did not brush her hand away he stood there breathing deeply for a while. "I will go North, I have seen so much bloody horror there as well but aye it will be better in Winterfell. I worry though about leaving you here with these snakes. The Hightower's have come out of Oldtown with their army after sitting out the storm, they mean to make themselves a power in the realm. I note ser Baelor's second son is oft paraded past you."

 

"Ah yes dear Leyton, such a fine looking boy with a smile near as bright as his father." Sansa had begun to experience suitors, something she had not had in Winterfell after Ramsay where all assumed she wanted no more of men, or was in love with Petyr Baelish. "The Hightower's might not be the luckiest of families to marry into. Ser Baelor himself has lost three wives in child bed. I will not wed any son of a great House though, House Stark will rule the Seven Kingdoms, my children will bear the name Stark not Hightower."

 

"And of moving the capital to Oldtown he seems most keen on it?"

 

"He is right about the devastation, they are right about how long it will take to restore the city, they are right that it is in the centre of Jaehaerys great road network and there must be a place for trading there, but would not a small city with a port be better? It is a Targaryen city and the Targaryen's are done. Oldtown though is at the South Western corner of the realm it is too far away from much of the realm to be convenient. I think I might ask uncle Edmure for a site for a new city in the Riverlands. A new small capital for a new dynasty, many would have to have their say before I could make such a decision though."

 

"But in the meanwhile your dispersing the people across the southern Kingdoms," Jon managed a laugh. "Putting them into new houses with kindly intent but perhaps ensuring Kings Landing is never a great city again."

 

"I am told that the damage to the Red Keep is so great that it might be less costly to build a new castle than to restore the old one. The Sept of Baelor is quite destroyed, the Dragonpit is a ruin that Robert Baratheon should have had demolished and replaced by a new building. They walls are still there with only one gate broken, I suppose the strength of them will draw people back. Perhaps though with a Bannerman of the Reach as its lord while I dwell as I say in a new city built to be a capital of Westeros rather than a symbol of conquest." 

 

"Well at least your only talking about building not conquering or destroying. Are you sure you want me to leave you down here and go back North?"

 

"I have Arya and Brienne and my Wolfguard and should not the Lord of Winterfell be in Winterfell. If some of our soldiers want to stay in the South to ease the food supply in the North till spring of course they are welcome to, but you should go home Jon and try to be happy as I will try to be happy in the South."

 

"Alright Sansa as soon as we have the Dothraki cleared from Kings Landing, I will ask my men who wants to go home and who wants to stay in the South." He moved closer to Sansa and they hugged. "Do you want me to come in with you when you see Clegane. He is a man with an ill temper and he's likely to be very wroth with you."

 

"He's my sworn sword Jon he would scarce be likely to hurt me, I can bear a few harsh words from him." Sansa broke the embrace "Do not be shocked please Jon if I tell you that I need him as a knight as an option. I need him as a landed knight who could take my words and name. I never believed that he would die when I had him knighted."

 

"What!?" Jon smiled for the first time that Sansa could recall that day. "Your considering marrying Sandor Clegane!.....The fucking Hound!..... Pardon my language Sansa but your council will lose their bloody minds. Why don't you marry Podrick Payne if you want a landed knight, I'd give him a holdfast as a betrothal gift from House Stark. He's a good lad and near your own age....Sandor bloody Clegane Sansa!"

 

"An option Jon, just an option, a hard option for an intimidating Lord Protector, Podrick might make a sweeter husband and he fought well in the wars but he does not have the repute of Sandor, Sandor is not tied to any lord and would not be anyone's spy in my bed." Sansa smiled. "I am not the only one who should look for options. When you go through the Riverlands perhaps you should visit Raventree Hall and see if the Blackwood's have any fair ladies you could wed. They keep the old gods have provided House Stark with brides before. Though after this terrible war there are many ladies in the North who may struggle to find a husband, perhaps a Northern lady might be best?"

 

"I will do it, perhaps not on the journey home.... I will visit with the Blackwood's to see their heart tree I suppose at least." Jon bowed his head to Sansa. "My Queen there must always be a Stark at Winterfell and I will do my part in ensuring that there is one."

 

"And I will do my duty by the Stark's of the South whose Direwolf must wear a crown around its neck." The crowned Direwolf flew over Rosby alongside many other banners. Sansa thought it ridiculous but it was tradition so there it was. "I will see you later brother."

 

********************************************************************************

 

As she opened the chamber door Sansa heard that oh so familiar deep growl of a voice. "Fuck water give me some wine you chained bastard!"

 

"Ser Sandor wine is not a good idea at this time." Maester Melwys was standing well clear of his patient who had been sat up in bed now. By the looks of things following the sound of the Maesters voice in the hope he would come within reach of his arms. Sandor looked a little thinner and very pale his face that could be seen still showed faint yellow marks of bruises, but he was still Sandor. "You have only just awoken from a coma. Your blood is probably thin enough already ser without alcohol being added to it."

 

"Maester Melwys surely a little would not hurt." Sansa interrupted. "Why not a draft of say four parts water to one part wine?"

 

"Ha, you might as well just have him drink the wine and piss it down my throat!" The patient replied his head snapping round as he looked towards the sound of her voice. "Watered down piss is what it would be anyway.....Your grace!"

 

"By the sound of you ser Sandor you are recovering well, it gladdens me greatly."

 

"Ser Sandor...." Sandor raised his fist. "You.....Little......Queen! Strip me of this bloody knighthood, write the decree out this instant you had no damn right!" 

 

"I am the Queen I had every right." Sansa replied trying not to let her amusement show in her voice while at the same time keeping well clear of the bed. "What Queen would not reward her sworn sword after he vanquished her rival's Queensguard? A very poor one I am sure."

 

"Reward!.....You......Evil little......The second these bandages come off I'll go out and burn down the nearest fucking Sept and then you'll have to fucking strip me of it."

 

"I will be glad to see you so restored to health that you can do that ser, and that you will have been able to overcome your fear of fire." Sansa ignored the stream of expletives that provoked. "I am sure you will agree my master of war ought to have some form of title, would you have me make you a lord instead?"

"No I bloody would not! Master of war! I can't see woman!......Your Grace." Sandor put his hands up to his eyes meaning to tear the bandage away only to have small delicate fingers close around his as Sansa moved in to stop him. "And master of what wars, the wars are done."

 

"You do not need to be able to see to advise me on military matters Sandor, and the realm is full of bandits and broken men, there will be disorder for years I fear and the need for men with swords." Sansa sat on the edge of the bed as Sandor offered no resistance to her as she brought his hands down to his lap. "We hope that we have saved your right eye though sight may indeed be lost in your left. If you cannot see from either you are yet my sworn sword. I swore you meat and mead at my table and I will care for you for the rest of your life."

 

"If I'm blind just send me home with some servants, I'll not be a cripple sat by your hearth with a serving boy leading me around your court on a piece of string."

 

"Give you a castle to die in and servants to bury you you mean?" Sansa heard his grunt at that he spoke no words probably like her recalling ser Barristan Selmy. "I will see you are treated with respect, as often as my duties permit you will walk around my court with your hand on your Queens shoulder, all will see the value I place on you.  
"

"Why in the seven hells did you let them talk you into being Queen anyway," Sandor asked her, there was something about feeling her fingers around his that was making him feel comforted. He had lost the urge for now to rage about a title. "I thought you just wanted the North?"

 

"My brother Jon refused the crown so Tyrion Lannister proposed that we make Bran our King and his heir be elected by the Wardens and senior Lords Bannerman. Can you imagine it Sandor, each Warden would have a block of votes for what Lord Bannerman would risk defying his liege and voting for his rival. The poorer less powerful Wardens would I thought have simply sold their votes to the richer or more powerful. What then would the King or Queen have done, spend the first half of their reign trying to recover the money they paid out in bribes to get the throne, the second half scheming to ensure their son followed after them. That is even before you come to such questions as what might happen if a poorer Warden took out a loan from the Iron Bank to buy a crown. If they failed they would have only the desperate gamble of calling their banners to fall back on."

 

Sansa had been swift to answer Tyrion's suggestion that the son's of kings terrorized the realm by stating that the only examples Westeros had, were a dynasty that wed brother to sister and one whose King had not notice his wife fornicating with her brother. Why declare that wrong and bring in a system that would give a civil war in every generation or corrupt the whole nobility. Then the shouting of her name had begun, even though all she wanted was Winterfell. She had decided to take this risk, what could be better for the North than House Stark ruling the Seven Kingdoms. Those of her lords bannermen who were in the south with Jon had accepted that they could kneel to a Stark, especially with another branch of the family installed in Winterfell.

 

"Aye well you'll do the best you can I'm sure, they'll love their noble lady. At least the generation it'll take to recover from this bloody slaughter," Sandor sounded more content now Sansa thought or perhaps he was simply tiring. "Did Arya get out of the Red Keep?"

 

"Yes, and I thank you for her life." Sansa squeezed his hands as she saw him smile. "She witnessed the full horror of the destroyers burning of Kings Landing. Now she is busy doing things she assures me are for the good of my realm, though I need not know precisely what she does it seems. I will try to send word to her that you have awakened, I am sure she will wish to see you. Your brother is..... Destroyed, blackened bones that from their size can only have been his were found at the base of the tower which you fought on. Do you recall what happened Sandor." 

 

"Some of it's coming back I stabbed that cunt over and over and he wouldn't die, he fucking bled green blood for the god's sake!" Sandor shuddered as it came back to him all the rage and pain. "So.... so I pushed him hard back into the wall of the staircase we were fighting on. I could see it was crumbling, he went through and I managed to stop him grabbing on to me and fell back. That's all I know." 

 

"The Maester believes you took a blow to your head, you have a thick skull but still you were found unconscious a day later, there were so many casualties you were lucky to be treated at all. When I received a raven telling me what had happened I asked my brother to seek for you, you were near death I am told but brought here you were placed under Maester Melwys care and well here you are ser conscious once more."

 

"When can these bandages come off?" Sandor asked letting go of Sansa's hands. "I need to know if I am blind or not?"

 

Sansa looked towards the Maester. "Tomorrow morning might be best your grace, give ser Sandor a nights rest before we undertake what might be a troubling revelation shall we say."

 

"I will make sure that I am here Sandor, I will be with you to comfort you if it is needed." Sansa knew that if Sandor could not see her options had narrowed. They realm might accept a strong warlike Sandor as Lord Protector, they would not accept a blind man in that role. "You do believe me when I say that should it be the worst I will care for you?"

 

"Aye I know you will your grace." Sandor reached out a hand and found her arm stroking his fingers down it. "But I am your sworn sword and I want to defend you, serve you properly my Winter Queen, if I cannot bear arms for you what is the point of my living?" 

 

"We will find out tomorrow, you still have a voice to speak council with and ears to hear with, it will not end your service to me if you cannot see. We will know soon Sandor and then we can make plans." Sansa wondered if she should just tell the Maester to get on with it and take the bandages off now. Sandor though was tired it looked like he might fall asleep at any moment. A proper nights rest might be best for him. Sansa looked down at her attire a plain dress and her breast plate that she wore because her people were at war, which Sandor had mocked at Winterfell. Tomorrow morning would be better she could put on something finer..... Though why that should matter. "Sandor would you like us to...."

 

"Tomorrow will do your grace, in the morning...." Sandor ran his hand down her forearm and took her hand in his once more. "You'll be here?"

 

"I will be here for you Sandor......always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A son of Walder Frey being Maester of Rosby is just whats in the books.
> 
> Daenerys the destroyer cause she is.
> 
> Subsequent edit cause forgot something. Arya sails the ocean Blue? Nope Elissa Farman already did it, people know whats West of Westeros dreadful hazards and not much else there is no great continent between Westeros and Essos folks.
> 
> https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Elissa_Farman


	4. The Northern Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realization struck in the period since last chapter S8 was s*** despite the happy ending for our sweet lady.
> 
> How the hell did HBO stand round watching that happen and not intervene. I mean I'm on a grand rewatch at the moment and we see Dany doing the fire and blood, being assured everyone wants her and will rally to her, put the shock of legitimate heir who precedes her on that and 'Yes,' with the Targ instability but rushed rushed rushed. And as stated at the beginning was reasonable when speaking to Yara in the BoB episode in S6
> 
> And still no publication from GRRM, he is treating us with contempt, I'll say it and risk the suing over fan fiction. A read of a Dance with Dragons leaves me thinking Bran is going to stay in that cave forever.

"It's a rather grand dress to be visiting a sick man in is it not your grace?" Lady Wylla Manderly opinioned as she watched Queen Sansa slowly twirling around before the mirror, examining her raiment from all angles. A light blue grey gown with dagged sleeves, the insides of which and the collar were embroidered with red weirwood leaves. The dress was made of thick linen for the southern winter but there was none of the lavishness of the usurper Queen's attire. After dressing the Queen had had her maids brush her hair till in shone but she wore it long and unbranded, as had become her style since she was proclaimed Queen. "What if he were taken ill and soiled it..."

 

"Wylla I will be the first person he has see in many days." Sansa turned away from the mirror the dress was beautiful, it would not grow more so by staring at it. "I believe I should make an effort should I not?"

"Oh most assuredly then you should your grace. And what a fortunate man ser Sandor will be to behold such a charming sight." At near twenty Wylla was the oldest of the four ladies Sansa had brought with her from the North, though no one had had the expectation that Sansa would be staying there permanently. Still her grandfather had given permission for her to remain with her queen for a year or two. Her prospects of finding a suitable match who worshipped the seven were so much better in the South however off putting her green dyed hair might be. By the great care Sansa was taking in her appearance Wylla could only wonder if she held ser Sandor in affection. Did the queen favour him to wish to make such a telling impression. He was a brutal warrior, he would make a terrifying Lord Protector but what kind of husband would he be to a lady so refined. Wylla could not picture it at all, Sansa should be with a handsome young man of her own age not that scarred monster.

"Well it is almost the allotted time I had best be on my way." Sansa brushed her hands across her skirts again, then checked the thin belt decorated with White Harbour silver than circled her narrow waist, her only 'jewellery' for the day. The dress was near new and very well made, Sansa had some eighty refugees from the street of looms working to make simple clothing for the destitute survivors of Kings Landing in a large hall in Rosby town. They were also working to make the wardrobe of a Queen, though she felt guilty about the time they wasted on dressing her. A monarch however was expected to look the part and so now she did. Her beautiful new clothing however was richly embroidered linen with no satin or samite and the only silk the embroidery thread. They were dresses suitable for the winter and suitable for the economy of a broken country. If septon's and septa's at court look askance at weirwood leaves and wolves what of it, Sansa was sure she could quote more of the Seven Pointed Star than any of the last four monarchs combined. "I do not wish to leave our poor patient waiting in the literal darkness."

"Shall I come with you?" Wylla asked her beginning to rise from the chair she was sat in.

"No I will go alone escorted by ser Brienne and some of Sandor's comrades from the Wolfguard. I think ser Sandor's speech may be a little rough for your ears my dear, you should go and spend some time with the younger ladies." Sansa walked over and knelt beside Ghost who was lying by the hearth watching her, Sansa stroked his head as she spoke to him. "And my dear Ghost you must stay with Wylla, a sick room is no place for a Direwolf. Even a good well behaved boy like you are."

A while later Sansa left the room with a nod to her guards who fell in behind her, she was wondering what use ladies in waiting were. Wylla, near her own age was a friend of sorts, the three younger ladies were scarce flowered and plainly feared her she thought. The maids did all the work and the ladies were just there to sit round with her as she sowed, someone to talk to and to confide in. Sansa though had been taught by Petyr Baelish never to confide. She found it trying already to make small talk with Aragelle Condon, Larissa Whitehill and Jonnel Ryswell when at leisure in the evenings, soon she would have to take on girls from other regions of the realm. She would also need two older married ladies, with husbands who would hopefully be some use around the court themselves, one to be lady of the wardrobe and supervise care of her clothing, the second to be responsible for the jewellery she barely had any of.

The younger ladies were to help her write her correspondence, Sansa wrote with a clear hand and did not need help. To read her correspondence to her, Sansa could read and most of the letters addressed to her were her own business and no one else's. To run messages for her which they could at least do, to entertain her with music in the evening on which point they had some talent, and to chatter away about handsome knights and bards excitedly whenever they thought she was not listening. Sansa supposed she could tolerate it, she could help to educate young ladies for the realms good. At least unlike prior queens she did not have to worry about a king trying to turn her ladies into his whores. She knew though she would still have the worry of elopements and some silly girl from a good family letting herself be ruined by a fortune seeker while under her care to offset against any benefits. 

As she went out into the corridor Sansa cursed under her breath as she saw Tyrion Lannister walking down it towards her. Sansa did not have time now to speak with him, but on seeing her he paused bowed and walked towards her. "Your grace good morning."

"My Lord Hand, good morning to you. I hope you are well." Sansa did not pause or stop. "I am going to see ser Sandor, we are to discover how much damage his eyes have received this morning." 

"Oh, well if I may walk with you a little way." Tyrion turned to accompany Sansa forcing Sansa to take a slower pace than she wished. "I have good news Lord Gendry Baratheon has succeeded in gaining the approval of his being made warden of the Stormlands by all the leading Bannermen. They decided it was better to follow him than fight it out over which House had had the most Baratheon daughters married into it. The fact he's muscular, dark haired and owns a large hammer probably convinced them. He hastens back to us with eight thousand swords to assist in our aid to the refugees and to boost our threat to the Dothraki if they will not leave Kings Landing."

"That is good news indeed." Sansa liked the smith and had confirmed the Destroyers grant to him of Storms End. Regrettably her sister did not like him enough to marry him, it would be a fine match both personally and politically but Arya declined to co operate in it. "It is a pity that the future of the Reach cannot be so easily settled. I had a raven from Winterfell last night, the Hightower's did not send us their whole strength they kept back three thousand men. They it seems are busy around Oldtown training thirty thousand militia raised from that cities younger men. There are three factions it seems forming in the Reach, we can discuss the details later.... Well I suppose we are fortunate we do not yet have the civil war that would have broken out instantly had I taken your suggestion."

"I was but jesting your grace a joke was all it was." Tyrion at least had the decency to blush Sansa noted. "I was never seriously intending that you give ser Bronn Highgarden." 

"So what else could Bran have meant when he wrote Tyrion was not jesting?" Sansa could not help but smile as she looked down at her discomforted Hand even as she wondered how he had become so foolish as to think such a plan wise. "Can you imagine what would have happened ser. A civil war in the most fertile part of the realm must be avoided."

Tyrion threw up his hands. "I owed the man debts so did Jaime, foolish promises were made. Well now he has a castle in the Westerlands and I will find him a wife from there. And is Master of Coin..... Which I am still amazed you let me make him." He looked up at his queen suspicion plain on his face. "Why did you let me do that Sansa?"

"Because it will be good to show the realm I will not tolerate corruption Tyrion. When he steals from me I will hang him, setting an example for little loss. I would hate to have to hang someone I would miss to make the example." 

 

"Oh I see." Tyrion looked up at her as if searching her expression to see if Sansa was jesting. Then his fingers went to his badge of office. "If your grace would like this pin do but say so. I will gratefully remove it and return to Casterly Rock. I'm sure under my direct supervision I can increase my miners production to the realms benefit." 

 

"You will not be resigning your position my Lord Tyrion." Sansa began walking again forcing Tyrion to follow her. "You may caution ser Bronn if you wish and get him some good Maesters who have forged their gold link to help him learn his duties, if he does not steal hanging will not be necessary. You my lord need simply to take better care in your advice and drink much less and you may serve me well enough. If I may be permitted to add all you need of the Westerlands is a wife for yourself. In my later years I do not want to have to settle a dispute over who gets Casterly Rock among your Houses cadet branches because you let House Lannister become extinct."

 

"Well upon that subject......" Tyrion cleared his throat and looked up at her. "I am aware you have grown even taller since we parted company and I have not. That you are more beautiful than ever and I am not. That we would look even more ridiculous together than we did, we are however still somewhat married in the eyes of the Seven. I....I wonder if perchance you might consider renewing our vows. I pledge myself to being a faithful devoted ugly husband and to being most gentle in intimate matters, and to sobriety when such.....Intimacies occur."

 

"I am sorry Tyrion but I do not wish that." Sansa was not sure if it was regret or relief that crossed Tyrion's face at her response. "Having a Lannister as my Prince Consort would be intolerable to most of Westeros, you are the best of my betrothed and my husband's but the other two were deranged monsters so it is not the greatest of a achievements. I am confident that with the powers my brother has I will chose well in the next and final man I marry." 

 

Tyrion nodded. "Your brother can look into a man's heart and see all that is concealed there, I am aware of it, if he looked into mine he would find nought but admiration for you. But fine then if that is your decision I will approach the High Septon and tell him I require an annulment. On the grounds of none consummation and the fact you were a forced bride who had no wish to be my wife."

 

"Thank you Tyrion for your kindness to me in the former and your honesty in the latter." Sansa did manage to smile at Tyrion for that offer, if the husband admitted his wife had been forced to marry him there was no need for a physical examination to prove non consummation. The marriage was against the Faiths laws consummated or not. After Ramsay had so often raped her had no physical proof she had never lain with Tyrion.

 

*Tyrion might be a good husband I suppose but I simply cannot marry him, the realm may well be accepting of Sansa Stark as its Queen but they would resent Sansa Lannister and see it as a restoration of that House to power however far in the shadows my husband stayed.*

 

"The High Septon has been asking by the way when he can expect to see work begin on restoring the Sept of Baelor." Tyrion could plainly see that the embroidery on Sansa's dress was dedicated to the Old Gods not the Seven. It did not amuse the faithful but his sister had taught them not to be to open in their criticism of Monarchs, so there had been no open protests . "He is tired of living in a simple Septon's house in Rosby and wants to at least see his quarters in Kings Landing begin to be rebuilt."

 

"I would have thought that the leader of the Faith would want to see roofs over his parishioners heads before his own or his gods? Before Baelor near bankrupted the realm to build that monstrosity, beautiful though it was, the High Septon's residency was the Starry Sept in Oldtown. He should make preparations to go back there and appoint a Septon to advise myself and the small council in matters relating to the Faith. That was how things were before Baelor and how they will be again."

 

"Your grace do you really think it is a good idea to so distance yourself from the leader of the Faith?" Tyrion noted the way Sansa frowned at that but went on all the same, if he wound up rid of his office what did it matter. "Many already feel you have far more faith in the Old Gods than the new. You will also put the High Septon into Leyton Hightower's pocket. I..... I could see my way to making a donation to rebuilding the Sept if it would help, my sister did destroy the old one and well, Lannister's and debts."

 

"My lord I have not yet even decided where the capital will be, let along how large a sept will be built in it. The realm should save it's coin and you yours. If the capital is elsewhere we will come to the matter in time." They reached the stairs that led up to the level where Sandor's sick room was located and Sansa hoped that Tyrion who hated climbing stairs would stop there and give her peace but he followed. 

 

"Your grace....Sansa. Kings Landing has been our capital for three hundred years, surely it must be rebuilt. Rebuilt though with proper planning, broad streets, good housing, sewers, parks perhaps, more space for markets and many less people. As far as a royal residence is concerned I would suggest a fine new royal castle up river well away from the stench. You could travel back and too by barge when necessary, and I would happily come to see you at least once a week with the small council so we might have your decisions on important matters."

 

"Possibly Tyrion though that would distance me from government." It was vexing Sansa thought to herself, could she really trust Tyrion to run things with but one meeting with her a week. To be sure Kings Landing had been the centre of everything, true there was a wonderful opportunity to remake it as a great city but it was so destroyed. Much of what was left would have to be torn down. Why could they not just start anew somewhere up river, though Kings Landing was full of reclaimable materials that could be put to use in building a new city, it would save on transport costs to build the city where the material was. "I will think on it further Tyrion I have as yet made no decision. Yet perhaps a new royal castle up river would be a good idea, the Targaryen's of course had Summerhall before their insane hunger for dragons caused them to burn it down with dire consequence for the realm."

 

"Yes a terrible event," Tyrion stopped at the staircases first landing. "Well I will leave you to your visiting of ser Sandor, I hope all goes well for him. Shall we meet later to discuss the Reach your grace?"

 

"Yes I will bring you the detailed reports Bran has sent me, we must prevent a war for Highgarden at all costs." Sansa gave the briefest of curtsies in response to Tyrion's bow as they parted before setting off at a faster pace her face calm but in her head she questioned herself. *Am I being unreasonable with this of Kings Landing? It has been as Tyrion said the capital for so long, much of the Targaryen in it has been burned away by the usurper Cersei and the destroyer Daenerys. As for a castle in the Crownlands to be a royal seat, so much of the nobility of that region had been murdered at the Sept of Baelor, or died in the burning and sack of Kings Landing that there might be many vacant seats, perhaps one near to the river. I shall send men out perhaps to search for what might be available. The Red Keep will not be restored in my lifetime even though I would have rebuilt in a simpler Northern style, perhaps it might be better to pull down the ruins of the Dragonpit and put a small fortress palace atop Rhaeny's hill. That might be better, cheaper. For now I will continue with my plan to send the people to safe places where there are homes for them. The bloody High Septon and all the most devout may go to Oldtown and take their seven with them. I must be careful never to say that aloud of course.*

 

The capital was best to stay at Kings Landing then, Sansa sighed, she would need to find good architects and at least have plans made for what it was to look like, to have a large model made perhaps. The castle on the Blackwater, well a fortified manor would do, wings could be added and a curtain wall. She would settle her Northmen there in a town beside it. those who would stay. She would also send word to Tormund that she wanted some weirwood tree saplings so that her castles might one day have proper godswood's again. The construction would cost money obviously but it was not as if there was a lack of people needing work in the Crownlands. 

 

****************************************************************************

 

Sandor was well rested and well fed and bathed rather more than he had wanted to be. Now he lay in his bed waiting, the Queen was late but Sansa was a Queen and as a result might have been delayed for any number of reasons.

 

He had thought long on the knighthood and concluded that it would be best to just put up with it. It could be worse, if the little bird did make him Master of War he'd have the title Lord Clegane just from being on the Small Council. He would try to avoid that if he could ser was bad enough. 

 

As for the choice between staying at court or going back to Clegane Keep he had decided he would stay with Sansa whatever the state of his sight. Better to stay here with the Queen of Winter seeing to his care than return to that haunted place. During peacetime Gregor had made the people of his lands his victims, the men of his company had all been thugs and rapers and not all of them were dead Sandor was sure. It would only be a question of whether it would be one of them or one of the peasants who knifed him in the back eventually. *No best stay here and give the little bird all the help I'm able too, the song of swords won't end anytime soon.*

 

He had questioned the Maester and been told there were known to be at least eight castles in the hands of bands of broken men or robber knights. Once the Dothraki problem was resolved the Queen would have to send contingents of this last muster off to restore her peace. They would need strong leaders to stop those companies from deserting during a campaign in a Westerosi winter. Sandor would need to get back on his feet and then his horse quickly if he was to participate in these last battles, however inglorious they might be. To have a sword in his hands again, to be at court in the Queens prescience. *As if she would ever look at me in that way, I'm just a useful dog to her as I was to the Lannister's. Though she speaks to me more civilly than they ever did. I hope I can at least go out and fight her wars for her.*

 

The door opened finally, he heard Maester Melwys chain clatter as he rose from his chair and bowed presumably. "Your grace." 

 

"Ser Sandor, Maester Melwys, I am sorry if I am late." That sweet voice, Sandor could not help but think it was so and he would be happy to hear it every day, even if he could not see the beautiful young woman it belonged to. "Have you slept well ser?"

 

"Well enough." Sandor tried to sit up a little more but could barely move. "I'll sleep better when that miserable fuc.... Maester, lets me have meat instead of broth and wine that's not near water."

 

"In good time ser, we will have you up from your bed and in a chair tomorrow for a time and at that point you may have a little solid food. And perhaps begin brief walks up and down this room the day after," Maester Melwys walker to beside the bed. "Well let us have at these bandages then." 

 

Sandor heard the rustling of the queens skirts as she came and sat beside him, her smooth delicate fingers closed over his left hand. "Yes if you are ready Sandor." 

 

"Aye get on with it." He managed to speak despite his fears, one eye, just one eye would be enough. It would disadvantage him in a fight, every opponent would try to target his blind side. With a great sword in his hands though no one would get close enough to endanger him. *But if Sansa makes me Master of War I'll have no business in the front rank, I'll be leading the bloody army.*

 

Maester Melwys unfasten the pin that held the bandages tight to his head and began to unwrap them. When it came away and he opened his left eye Sandor heard Sansa gasp. "Oh Sandor the left eye is near white."

 

"Yes your grace that is scar tissue, it cannot be reversed. It is the right eye that I have sought to save from infection." The Maester brought a wet cloth up to clear the poultice he had placed over the right eye away. 

 

After a minute of gentle washing Sandor was able to open his eye and turn and look at his queen, her hair was different he could see gone were the elaborate braids worn to imitate other queens. Her dress was the most elegant he had ever seen her in but with none of the overdone splendour of the Lannister Queen. Her face bore a look of deep concern, that beautiful pale complexioned face..... His little bird. "I can see you your grace, a pretty sight you are after so long. I like what you've done with your hair."

 

"Why thank you ser." She still blushed at compliments, though her face broke into a beaming smile for him. "I decided I no longer needed to imitate others Cersei, Margaery, Cersei again. I .... I am my own woman now."

 

"Well the ladies maids will love you if all they have to do of a morning is brush their ladies hair." One eye was better than none, he could still fight, still lead, still see HER! "How does it look, the left? Burns and a white eye, I must look an even worse monster?"

 

"You are no monster ser I know you are not." Sansa gently squeezed his hand. "Well we will get you a patch to wear over it if you wish, perhaps with the Clegane sigil on it. I will embroider it for you myself if you will. Oh it is so good that you still have your sight Sandor. As Maester Melwys says we will have you back up on your feet as soon as we can. I have no doubt you want to be out in the yard swinging swords at people again as soon as you can. But you must be careful."

 

"I'll be as careful as I can be, fighting with just one eye will take some getting used to." Sandor tried once again to sit higher up in bed, again he barely moved. So long in bed had weakened him, but good food and exercise should soon fix that. "Yes I'll want to be training as soon as I can. I can't be having all the fighting end before I'm well enough to wield a blade again."

 

"The Wolfguard numbers twenty now and they will be happy to help their brother to get back into fighting form." Sansa smiled at him and Sandor managed to suppress the urge to ask if Brienne would specifically be the one battering him. "We have some castles and holdfasts in the hands of broken men, I'm told though that it's not as bad as after the Dance with Dragons. We do not have armies of outlaws holding great castles like Harrenhal for example. The Dothraki are our main concern though of course."

 

Sandor listened asking a few questions as Sansa explained the situation in the capital to him, how the Dothraki were drifting away back to Essos a few ships at a time, how they were dying in fighting on the city streets between rival leaders as the Destroyers Khalasar broke apart. How she was having to restrain the Lords who wanted a bloody end to it. "Even if we can persuade them to leave there are still thousands on Dragonstone and Driftmark who may not go voluntarily. If we get the capital back though we will control the sea around those islands but there are Westerosi still dwelling there, so we cannot just starve them out. It may well be that on those islands will be where we face our greatest sieges." 

 

"What do the Dothraki know about holding castles, what do they know of using catapults mounted on walls." Sandor growled as he thought on it. "We just need a strong line around them, I'll lay you odds of a dragon to a stag that a day's pounding with trebuchets will be enough to have them storming out to fight us in the open. It'll be pikes and bows behind a stake line, not in front of it like how your idiot brother deployed his main force. There won't be a dragon to burn a hole for them like there was at the Gold road."

 

"I pray that they will just leave but if they will not we will have to take those islands back, if you are well enough command will be yours. With a goodly force of steady men." Sansa knew she could not leave Dragonstone and Driftmark in foreign hands They were situated in the gullet the entrance to Blackwater bay and since the conquest had been major bases of the Kingdoms naval power. They had to be recovered before the Dothraki did something awful like enter into an alliance with pirates from the Stepstones, or sold them to one of the city states in Essos. "It will be a chance for you to prove your worth as Master of War to the whole realm." 

 

"You mean to go ahead with that, many won't like it." Sandor looked down at his hands. "I have a temper, I speak harshly, I'm not the kind of man who'll show the lords the respect they think they'll be due."

 

"Sandor your brother is dead you killed him, I am hoping that that will make you less..... Temperamental with that weight off your mind." Sansa smiled when he looked up and despite himself his scowl turned to a tentative smile of his own. "You are a warrior and you will always be a hard man, you do not have to start acting like a Septon, just don't curse them or shout at them. Show me that you can lead men, when you win victories and they will begin to respect you. This of Driftmark and Dragonstone will be a great start if the Dothraki will be as easy to defeat as you think."

 

"No battles easy but they don't hold towns and cities they destroy them and move back out onto the grasslands. It they find themselves penned in a castle they won't have much idea what to do. Westerosi know how to besiege fortresses, ten thousand good foot and a couple of thousand heavy horse should do it. The foot to lock them in battle and the horse to hit their flanks and destroy them. That's if we can get to the islands without a winter storm drowning us all."

 

"Then you had best get well enough to walk unaided soon ser." Sansa sat and thought on it. "I do see how putting you in command might be problematic if the leading noble was Yohn Royce, or Anders Yronwood or Baelor Hightower. We will ask the Stormlander's to provide the troops, Gendry Baratheon is untried and it would not seem an insult to him to place a tried warrior in command. Could you work with him?"

"He's a good lad I suppose and not likely to complain about his honour when taking orders from me." Sandor nodded Sansa's suggestion was wise his respect for his little bird grew. Some of the lords who had acclaimed her might have just followed the crowd to avoid civil war for now, possibly hoping to exploit a weak monarch in the future. What they had gained for themselves was a queen, a queen with the North in her. "I'd best get well then hadn't I."

"Yes Sandor we will do all we can to get you well again." Sansa was still holding his hand, did she actually care for him as a man? He could not think for one second that a beautiful woman four and ten years his junior could want him for a moment. If he asked her what she felt for him it might ruin all he had, she would be embarrassed, perhaps offended, she might dismiss him, send him back to Clegane's Keep to rot. "You will recover your strength and return to your duty, I will do all in my power to ensure it."

"Aye while the sword song still being heard I'll be there one eye or not." Sandor lifted her hand up to his lips and kissed her middle knuckle. "For you Sansa of House Stark my Winter Queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Driftmark is a major naval base Island in the gullet owned by Targ relatives the Velaryon's they backed Stannis and lost their lord and most of their ships at the Blackwater.
> 
> I presume Dany must have occupied it and like Dragonstone would probs have left Dothraki on it and it has to be recovered before the Dothraki 'sell it?'
> 
> Next part convo between Bronn and Tyrion and me having to devide 36 Houses in the Reach into 3 factions. The Reach is empty blah blah, its the most fertile and populated region. The Tyrells though were done, other Houses were just waiting for Olenna to die, I picture the Lannister's only fighting the Tyrell's and only stripping the Tyrell lands of food. Some Houses have taken a beating cause they backed Stannis, the Tarly's strength was broken at the Gold Road. It all needs working out.
> 
> Edit cause once again I forgot something, English kings spent as little time as they could in smelly London at the tower, they lived in various royal palaces around the city but a favorite was Windsor. So thats what this plan of Tyrion's is based on.
> 
> Edit Edit no resurrection in this fic. It will never be mentioned but Drogon took Dany's body to the Doom.


	5. The Southern Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I run mad with the question of who gets the Wardenship of the South after the Tyrell's have been wiped out. I can see why HBO didn't bother and just wrote it out. This just in though. The Reach 2nd largest Kingdom 100k troops before you get to the results of mass call up and hasty training. Of these the Tyrell's have 5k, Jaime brought 10k. Enough to empty the granaries of Highgarden and strip the Tyrell lands in part, scarcely enough to effect the lot.
> 
> But Olenna's call to join Dany's side? Well at Highgarden she supposedly had just 500 men suggesting everyone just didn't care, were waiting to contest the Wardenship. No troops from Dorne either no wonder Dany became depressed/
> 
> Sorry if to much detail below normal human story will resume next chapter with Sansa visiting Sandor and a few other interesting folk crossing her path. Feed back if you 'think I over did the politics.'

Rosby was a crowded castle with so many important nobles camped around it and so many having lodgings within its walls. The Hand of the Queen therefore found himself using a dingy little third floor room in a corner tower of the walls as his office. The four arrow slits had to be sealed to stop the drafts of cold winter air so he was reduced to lamps for light. It was here that ser Bronn had found him when he returned from Kings Landing. 

 

Tyrion had been drawing up a list of castles in the Crownlands whose owning families had become extinct, or which could be bought from widows or whose heiresses could be married to other orphaned young heirs to create a situation where the crown might take possession. He would then send our scouting parties to see which commanded the most beautiful views, had the nicest gardens, had the best cleared land for building and could be most cheaply made worthy of his Queen making it her royal residence. 

 

If he could situate Sansa in a beautiful castle palace, within easy travelling distance of the capital but away from its stench, Tyrion was convinced he might then persuade his queen to keep the capital in Kings Landing. Sansa was in so many ways more reasonable than Daenerys but she was no more inclined to be told what to do than Daenerys had been. She had no love of the South or anything that the Targaryen's had built. *Direwolves in place of Dragon's..... Perhaps I should suggest renaming Kings Landing as Stark city.*

 

Thinking of cities he was also having to plan on the go the construction of a town at Rosby where before their had only been a village. There were men out digging well's in the hard ground trying to improve the water supply. Others were cutting down as many trees as the local woods could spare. He even now had a thousand men across Blackwater bay felling trees in the eastern end of the Kingswood then the green timber was cut up into planks and beams and roof tiles and then shipped north. Then other teams would paint it before it had any time to dry out, no doubt guaranteeing the wood would go rotten in just a few years. How long the structures being thrown up would last for was anyone's guess, the winter would do though. His main effort must be to ensure it did not become a disease ridden slum or burn down while it was still needed. 

 

Bronn was not at all pleased to be advised that using the Crown's money for any purpose other than the Crowns business would earn him a hempen collar. "I haven't stolen as much as a dragon I assure you, or put it another way I haven't so far spent a dragon of the money I borrowed to invest wisely and pay back later. Which is what Petyr bloody Baelish did all the time, I'll put it back in the treasury every coin tomorrow. Why the fuck did you ever give me this job?" 

 

"Because you complained bitterly when I gave you Cairnhill Castle instead of Highgarden. Rather than being grateful like a sensible man would have been and asked me for more." Tyrion replied calmly suppressing the urge to laugh, he could imagine what kind of businesses Bronn might invest in, Petyr Baelish however had been a financial genius, Bronn? He would lose the money and hang. Oh it was a dreadfully bad idea making him master of coin but it a drunken moment of weakness it had happened, the look on Bronn's face now though almost made it worth Sansa's disapproval. "It's a fine castle with a good income you should have been content."

 

"A fine castle in the southern Westerlands with fertile fields I know you told me." Bronn grumbled taking a sip of his wine. "You didn't mention it's got almost no men left to work the fields, there's just old men women and children. Oh and it's also a castle in the southern Westerlands well away from the gold and silver, that's why I asked you for a job, why the bloody hells did it have to be this one?"

 

"It amused me at the time. Well for gold and silver, go out and search in the hills and streams Bronn, you never know what you might find, a lucky fellow like you." Tyrion was drinking more sparingly than Bronn, the young Queen could be quite tiresome about her Hand smelling of wine, let alone being drunk. 

 

"Lucky!" Bronn sat up in his chair and gave Tyrion a hard look. "Fuck off Tyrion, every cunt whose ever owned that estate for ten thousand years will have been searching and delving and panning looking to strike it rich. Not one of them ever found a damn thing, you can tell they haven't cause there's no mines, there's not even worked out ones." Bronn sighed then added. "So did you ask her yet?"

 

"Ask who what?" Tyrion knew who and what but was not sure that he wanted to answer. 

 

"The Queen if she'd marry you again. I take it she turned you down or you turned craven?" Bronn obviously read Tyrion's expression but didn't stop talking. "I know you were all about being forced into it the first time and not wanting it and loving Shae, but by the time you parted from Sansa you were desperate for her to fall in love with you. So you could fall in love with her and not feel bad about it. You didn't go to the trouble of sending Shae away just to stop her getting hanged, you wanted to take Sansa off to the comfort of Casterly Rock and work on winning her. Why don't you try again and ask nicer, take Sansa some flowers, take her some diamond necklaces."

 

"No I will not." Tyrion replied and then added indignantly. "What does it matter to you anyway, I'm Hand of the Queen aren't I, I'm hardly lacking in influence."

 

"Aye you're not, but if you were Sansa's husband it would be better for me, I'm your friend, your only friend. Wives aren't supposed to hang their husbands friends especially if he only has one." Bronn saw that cynical look which was so familiar. "Oh come on we are friends aren't we?"

 

"You have on several occasions, while attempting to solicit more money from me, told me that we are not friends." Tyrion looked down at the list of castles again pondering on something then looked up again. "Whatever has happened to make you think so well of me?"

 

"You telling me our Queen wants to execute me as an example to every other robbing cunt. Before I was a sellsword and you were a High Born, now I'm a member of the small council and a landed knight, now we can be friends can't we?" Bronn smiled in what Tyrion considered a most ingratiating but suspicious way. "You know I ran away from home and became a sellsword because I didn't want to be a bloody farmer. Now I'm a bloody farmer and I know bugger all about farming."

 

"Well I'm a miner and a farmer in that case though I have never once picked up a pick or a scythe." Tyrion was beginning to wonder how long this tiresome whining was going to go on for, why could the man just not be satisfied. Why could he not resign and depart for the opposite side of the realm. Still though there were so many vacant castles now..... "You don't do any farming Bronn, the small folk do the farming under the supervision of your steward and Maester. All you do is eat the surplus food that you don't sell, when you're at home you'll hunt and hawk and have a good time ser. If you want men I'll give you a couple of hundred from the Golden Company to help work your lands."

 

"Your a bloody optimist where those lads are concerned you know Tyrion." Bronn laughed. "Their sellsword's they know no more about farming than I do. A third of them will be back in Essos by Spring, another third will have become robbers on the roads or outlaws in the hills and forests. Do you really think any of them will want to shovel shit and harvest crops for the rest of their lives, their soldiers?"

 

"They bloody won't have a choice, our dear Queen has forbidden men to leave Westeros to become sellsword's and I will be having the ports watched to ensure they don't. Also we will be doing all we can to maintain the Queen's peace, anyone who thinks they can be a robber knight or wage private war on their neighbours is going to be given short shrift. There's no black to take anymore if you get caught since Sansa disbanded the Nights Watch, criminals will hang or find themselves chained to an oar. Anyway what's wrong with a peaceful life on a farm if you've just avoided being burned to death by a dragon, I have to get some of the buggers to take civilian jobs?"

 

"Point taken, I'll do my best to persuade those I can that the wars are over for them, it'll help if the widows are young and pretty."

 

"There'll be a variety I'm sure and there'll be maiden girls whose intended's won't be coming home." Tyrion himself did wonder if the Golden company men might be better mixed into his lords personal guards but he wasn't telling Bronn that. 

 

"Alright most of them might settle but I still don't see why you won't ask the Queen to wed you, I thought you said you shared a 'moment.' in the crypts at Winterfell." Bronn saw that Tyrion was becoming angry with him and didn't care. "I'm saying this for your own good as a friend, the girl likes you, you like and desire her, admit it the two of you could do a great job of running the realm together, why don't...."

 

"We can do that anyway without being married. I am a High Born my name is Lannister if we remarry Sansa becomes Queen Sansa Lannister and her sigil a Golden Lion. The realm would hate it, it simply will not do, however bitter that pill is for me for yes I do greatly admire and desire her. I would love to give her happiness contentment and joy but it isn't going to happen, so stop asking me about it! Sansa needs a lesser lords son or landed knight who will take the name Stark when he marries her. I cannot give up my name, there are too few Lannister's left alive."

 

"A landed knight?" Bronn sat up straight and leaned forward smiling. "You know I'm a landed knight, I'm a landed knight who'd be happy to trade 'of the Blackwater.' for becoming Prince Bronn of House Stark."

 

"You!" Tyrion nearly dropped his goblet. "That's not even funny, after what Sansa has been through she doesn't need a rough arsed old sellsword like you, she needs...."

 

"I'm not that bloody old, I'm only seven and thirty." Bronn fired back angrily. "Aye I've heard about Ramsay and what he did to her, I'll have you know I can be gentle when its needed and as romantic as a lady could wish for. I'd be bloody good and kind to her and show her a damned good time as oft as she wants it. I'd be faithful as well, faithful's easy when you wed a young beauty and Sansa is a beauty. There's no harm in me asking her is there? Unless there's a law that says I can't propose to her?"

 

"No there's no such law, there'd just be the humiliation of you a small council member asking the Queen for her hand and being turned down flat." Tyrion grinned at that. "Well ser far be it for me to stand in the way of true love, by all means at the next council meeting drop to your knees and plight your troth. I'm sure her rejection will be polite and she'll not have your tongue ripped out, she's not my sister or Daenerys. You will probably find yourself sent back to the Westerlands to your very large farm however." 

 

"Well that might well be a blessing, if I can't borrow to invest I might as well retire to a quiet life in the country."

 

"Bronn let me suggest a better path to you to save Sansa from the embarrassment, I have a list here of castles in the Crownlands which are vacant more or less. You are Master of Coin and will be living in the capital, why don't we find you a small castle to have as your seat here, a place you can go to to enjoy some leisure from time to time. The extra income should take away any need you might have to 'borrow.' Just tell me you won't ask Sansa for her hand and I'll arrange something."

 

"Well that would be very generous of you indeed my friend and might make me reconsider." Bronn raised his goblet in thanks. "Of course it doesn't alter the fact I'd make her grace a good tender hearted husband. Plus I'd be a fine Lord Protector of the realm. Romancing the ladies and leading troops are two of my strongest skills and all that's needed for the job, Westeros has changed Tyrion before you say anything about bloody High Born's not liking it. Most of you are dead, it's time for new blood, which is why you should have kept your word and given me Highgarden...."

 

"Gods damn it I thought we had agreed you'd not mention that again." Tyrion could see from Bronn's expression at that that another tedious speech about broken pledges was imminent so added. "If you had Highgarden ser Baelor Hightower would have taken longer to get here because he would have marched there first and HANGED you. My brother Jaime stripped the treasury and granaries and all the farms owned by the Tyrell's, the people fled you'd have had no one to recruit to defend it and no coin for sellsword's. The Hightower's would have had fifteen thousand men and their raising another thirty thousand militia. You should be thanking me for saving your life and giving you a fine castle like Cairnhill AND now another in the Crownlands, if that's not enough for you by all means if you want to ask Sansa to marry you ASK HER!"

 

"Now, now there's no need to shout." Bronn held up the hand that was not full of goblet and laughed. "Alright that of Highgarden would have got me killed. The Hightower's and the Redwyne's and the Fossoway's and the Rowan's and who knows who probably want it and yes they'd have cut my throat. Yes Cairnhill is more than I could have dreamed of before we met and I thank you for it..... Sansa is still a beauty though."

 

"She is and a sweet good lady who, no offence, I would spare from any distress. I have no ill feeling or disappointment in my own attempt being rejected, I knew it was vain, now I must consider ladies of the Westerlands to whom I might plight my troth. I will get to that shortly I am rather busy with Dothraki and the Reach and finding our fair Queen a castle in the Crownlands at the moment."

 

"Well I could help with that." Bronn offered with a smile that Tyrion found vaguely worrying.

 

"What could you know about ladies of the Westerlands that I it's warden would not?" Tyrion trying not to let his suspicion show in his voice. There was a scheme here he was near certain.

 

"Oh I'm a landed knight in the Westerlands now and in need of a wife so that's where I've been looking already, I'll share the information freely, as a friend you understand." Bronn answered all innocent good intentioned friend. Tyrion's suspicions deepened. "Lord Selmond Stackspear has two daughters he needs to find husbands for, both of them are blonde and most comely from what I'm told. Ryella is eight and ten and her sister Joanne is six and ten. Now I know if I asked him he'd tell me to fuck off Cairnhill and master of coin or not. If the warden of the west were to ask for a daughter though and the other for his friend, well that would be different I'm sure."

"Aye mayhap it would." Tyrion thought upon the matter, he seemed to recall the girls in question were noted beauties left unwed only due to the war taking do many young nobles away, in so many cases permanently. "I presume you'll promise to treat the lady in the same way as you spoke of treating Sansa?"

 

"I will worship the ground on which the fair lady walks, and do nothing that would damage your reputation or dishonour you for arranging the match." Bronn reassured him. "I'll make sure she's the most contented wife in the capital."

 

"Well alright then I will send Lord Stackspear a raven asking for Ryella's hand for myself and Joanne's for you." 

 

"Exceeding fair of you my lord, I'll be your friend for life in return." Bronn nodded and spat on his hand but then with a grin added. "Course it might be better if I could have Ryella and you Joanne, you've more experience with almost child brides than I have, and your younger than me."

 

Tyrion sighed and spat on his own hand and shook on it. "Sometimes I wonder why I ever tolerated you Bronn no matter that you saved my life. But to spare Sansa the sight of you kneeling before her ravens will be sent and marriage contracts made and the young ladies will be brought to Rosby, this settles all my debts to you in full I take it you agree?"

 

"In full my Lord.....my soon to be good brother, I will be in your debt I feel, you will ever have my loyalty." Bronn had known he had no chance with a proposal to the Queen but as he had expected suggesting he might try had gotten a good deal out of Tyrion. Lord Selmond Stackspear's eldest son ser Steffon had died at the battle of the Gold Road, his youngest ser Alyn in Kings Landing, if he could not father another son before he died the Stackspear lands would pass to Lady Ryella and they were in the mountains east of Casterly Rock where there was gold. Bronn had been studying the Westerlands intently since gaining Cairnhill, looking for a wife, he hadn't even considered that specific lady thinking as he had said that a proud House like that would spit on him. Tyrion was going to deliver again though it seemed without Bronn having to disclose that most important detail, that he was getting the heiress. "Family is important lets never forget that you and I....." 

 

**************************************************************************

 

An exasperated Tyrion Lannister made his way to the Queen's solar an hour later after further arguments with Bronn who had asked if, as his soon to be good brother, he might be dismissed as Master of Coin and be made Tyrion's regent in the Westerlands, or to be made commander of his armies, such as were left. Tyrion had told him firmly that his cousin ser Devan Lannister was not going to be replaced any more as regent than was ser Addam Marbrand as commander. They had led the fortunate six thousand. The men his sister had sent from the Riverlands to reoccupy Casterly Rock and Lannisport after the Unsullied had marched away. They with small garrisons left in castles in the Crownlands and the battered few survivors from Kings Landing were the only military strength that Tyrion had left. Yes young boys now working to keep estates running would soon be available, the many younger men who had died would not father sons however, he was likely to face in the future a period where the ranks of his army would be thin. He would not complicate matters by putting a sellsword in command and upsetting the nobility.

 

*Perhaps I should ignore the Faith for a time and allow men to take more than one wife, it would help me get my poor maidens married off.* That caused him to ask himself how horrified poor Joanne Stackspear might be, though on the one hand she was getting a dwarf for her husband, on the other she would be becoming the Lady of Casterly Rock. That was the pinnacle of society for a Westerlands girl. She might feel honoured despite his stature and scars. Especially if he was kind and gentle. 

When ser Brienne opened the door and let him enter he found a happy scene. Four charming young women sat before the fire sewing and chattering away. Behind them in the middle of the room the Queen was kneeling on the floor beside Ghost who lay upon his back while Sansa stroked his chest and tummy, his great tail was beating on the floor in happiness. Sansa had the most contented look on her face that Tyrion had ever seen her show. She was so distracted by her playing that she seemed not to have heard the door open.

*I barely noticed her at Winterfell, I think I recall a pretty happy girl with a most well behaved Direwolf. Lady if I remember rightly, a beautiful child about to be cursed with my nephew and sister. All that has happened since is because my brother and sister could not restrain themselves from fucking each other..... Or so much of it, would my sister have ruined a son born to Robert? With no incest born children to conceal Petyr Baelish would have found it hard to link Jon Arryn's murder to the Lannister's, would probably not have conspired to have him killed, if Jon were not murdered would Robert have ever asked for Sansa's hand for his son, he would certainly not have had need for Ned to be his Hand? Might Sansa be married now and kneeling instead beside Lady while the first of her children played around her? How can I make good what my family took away from this young woman?* Not having Jaime would not have made Cersei love Robert, or Robert Cersei. It might have made her worse perhaps causing her to commit some desperate act with some less discreet lover. The Tyrell/Renly plot to introduce Robert to Margaery Tyrell might still have happened, might still have brought on war but would Tywin Lannister have taken on Robert leading at least five Kingdoms for his daughters honour? It was all so many might have beens and maybe's any number of alternate endings might have ensued but surely Cersei and Jaime not being lovers could not have made things worse?

 

He swallowed the lump that seemed to have formed in his throat and turning to Brienne spoke to her quietly saying. "She has quite tamed him I see."

 

"Appear to raise your hand to her my Lord and see how tame Ghost is." Brienne replied before speaking louder she announced him. "Lord Tyrion to see you your grace."

 

"Ah so it is." Sansa looked up and her smile faded that her time with her Direwolf would have to end. "Ghost you will have to be content with sitting beside me while I speak to Lord Tyrion I fear."

 

On a table in the corner was set out a map of the Reach decorated with the sigils of the noble houses. Into it the queen or one of her servants had driven coloured pins of four colours. Red, blue, green and black. Tyrion sat and studied it, the black pins indicated Houses that were dead like the Tyrell's or who military strength was broken like the Tarly's and Peake's. The cluster of red pins around Oldtown was no surprise but one thing startled him. "The Redwyne's back House Hightower? I am amazed. I know Lord Paxter and ser's Horas and Hobber all died at the Sept of Baelor but they had cousins who survived who would press a claim. Olenna Tyrell was a Redwyne after all."

 

"If the wars had not happened and the Tyrell's had died in a plague they might have." Sansa had sat opposite him and was stroking Ghost's neck as he sat beside her. "Now however much has changed, they heeded Olenna Tyrell's call for vengeance, almost the only House in the Reach to do so. They committed their fleet to the Destroyers cause. Daenerys navy was defeated three times by Euron Crow's Eye. The Redwyne's lost near two thirds of their ships as you are well aware." Tyrion nodded those defeats had been profoundly embarrassing, unravelling his plans. "Ships they use in peacetime to carry Arbour Gold to their customers. House Hightower has the largest navy in the Reach now, if a war broke out it might be the Hightower's blockading the Arbour rather than the Redwyne's blockading Oldtown."

 

"So they have come to an agreement a most secret one it seems, how fortunate we are to have your brother." Tyrion could see why the Redwyne's needed ships as the Lannister's needed mines. If they could not get their wines off the Island they would soon cease to be a rich house. Hired merchantmen could be employed to carry it but that would cut into the profits. "Did Bran advise you of the terms?"

 

"The heiress of Lord Paxter Lady Desmera Redwyne is to marry Lord Leyton's youngest son ser Humfrey, he is the fourth son and will take the Redwyne name. In exchange the bank of Oldtown will extend the Redwyne's a large loan at nominal rates and House Redwyne will have fifty ships built for it in the yards Oldtown and the southern Reach. The bank of Oldtown leant not a stag to King Robert or Queen Cersei, the Hightower's have a great deal of what most Houses in the Kingdoms lack today, ready coin. They have bought House Redwyne with some of it."

 

"God's the Hightower's have always kept their bank out of the realms politics loaning only for business, that's how it's so damned rich." Tyrion shook his head this changed everything, the bank of Oldtown was the richest financial body in the realm. "But never in the hundred and fifty years its creation have the Hightower's had a chance like this, to take Highgarden and become Warden's of the South."

 

The Hightower's had Houses Blackbar, Beesbury, Mullendore, Bulwer, Costayne, Cuy, and the Redwyne's. Additionally Tyrion was not surprised to see the Florent's had sided with them. Mace Tyrell had stripped the Florent's of Brightwater Keep after they had declared for Stannis, giving it to Garlan Tyrell. Lord Alester Florent had been burned by Stannis for treason, his son Alekyne had taken refuge with his good brother Leyton Hightower. When Mace and Garlan Tyrell died at the Sept of Baelor Leyton had given Lord Alekyne three thousand sellsword's with which he had reclaimed his ancestral keep which had still been held by Florent loyalists. When Olenna Tyrell had called her banners to fight for Dany no one had come. The Tyrell garrison at Highgarden when Jaime had stormed it had numbered but five hundred men. The failure of both the Reach and Dorne to raise armies for her had shown Daenerys plainly the lies she had been told all her life in Essos. the realm was not going to rise for her, the lords were not going to rally, no one had been sowing Dragon banners.

 

In the north west of the Reach were the blue pins. Tyrion pointed to them. "Who leads here?"

"The Oakheart's, the weakest faction waiting probably to see who makes them the best offer." Sansa shrugged their claim was based on legendary connections to Garth Greenhand, plus actual blood ties to the Gardener's. "They have but the Graceford's, Webber's, Osgrey's and Crane's. They will not be gaining the Wardenship."

 

"And the green pins would be the Rowan's?" That was obvious it was the most powerful house in the north east. the Rowan's had Houses Footly, Shiremore, Caswell, Meadows, Ashford, the Green and Red Fossoway's, Merryweather, Rockston, Kidwell and Cordwainer. "They have almost enough strength to take on the Hightower's professionals, though if Leyton get's his thirty thousand militia trained properly...."

 

"Then he would win, but that war cannot be permitted for the Reach would burn and bleed. The crown must appoint a warden as Aegon did."

 

"So who will your grace name as warden of the South?" Looking at the map the answer seemed all to obvious. "If it comes to a war I fear the Hightower's will win they have the men and the money. Unless the rest of the Kingdoms bring our war weary troops in on the side of House Rowan?"

 

"You are correct Tyrion." Sansa paused stroking Ghosts neck for a minute her eyes fixed on Highgarden. "But I will not name Leyton Hightower as warden of the South. he will stay as the Lord of Oldtown. To avoid a war ravaging the Reach though I will tell him that either ser Baelor, ser Garth or ser Gunthor Hightower shall have the Wardenship. The son he chose's must give up all claim to Oldtown for himself and his descendents and take a new sigil mayhap the Hightower quartered with the rose or the greenhand."

 

Tyrion nodded. "Yes I see it, it will still give the Hightower's control the of largest city and the second largest Kingdom in the realm, but if you gave it directly to Leyton in would look like weakness and all that power would rest with one man. A demand you marry one of his grandsons would surely follow. The Hightower's of Highgarden will within a generation have the former Tyrell estates fully restored and be as powerful as the Hightower's of Oldtown at which point..."

 

"Ser Garth's sons will certainly not think they should take orders from ser Baelor's. Or at least I would hope so, cousins may oft quarrel and become rivals, unity may quite quickly break down. The Rowan's and Oakheart's will have no choice but to accept this as the Crown will be making the ruling, I will back House Hightower as Aegon backed House Tyrell, I will however find some ways to favour House Rowan, perhaps a council seat might be found for one of them?"

 

"Your grace is wise this may well be our best option for a bloodless solution, I will find a Rowan who knows something of the law perhaps, that seat is vacant. What though if Lord Leyton will not accept the offer and demands the Wardenship for himself?"

 

"Then I will tell him I will name Mathis Rowan and call the banners. The Vale, Riverlands, Stormlands and Westerlands will surely answer and I will have perhaps thousands of Northmen still here. I would expect Anders Yronwood to be quite happy to bring his forty thousand spears to bear in a direct strike on Oldtown." Sansa spoke calmly and softly but Tyrion could hear the iron of House Stark in her voice. "I will offer the Redwyne's Oldtown if the Hightower's must be fought. We would pay for the war with the contents of the banks vaults, though it is a strong city and difficult to take, and I do not want another sacking, we have few enough cities. He will take a bloodless takeover of Highgarden for one of his kin over a war with the whole realm I am sure. Do you disagree?"

 

"He will be wroth at first and try to intimidate you into naming him, then he will tell us which of his son's may have the honour, to be honest he has not left his damn tower for years by all accounts, he sits at the top of it looking at the stars. This will let him stay there. Perhaps he might also see his way to extending a loan to the crown at reasonable rates." Sansa nodded and smiled at that. "Yes your grace though it will cause as much envy and disquiet as did Aegon's appointment of the Tyrell's we must venture it. We cannot afford another war."

 

"The loan, were it to happen, should perhaps best be paid in the spring. I would not want it to be said that we sold Highgarden for gold. We have your generous contribution to see us through the winter it will be then that rebuilding may truly begin and then that our expenses will grow." 

 

"Shall I go to Oldtown to negotiate this agreement?" Tyrion had never wanted to be a Maester knowing his father would not permit it. If he could visit the libraries of the Citadel in his leisure it might be a most productive trip, though he might also have a young wife to keep entertained in Oldtown. *Pleasure barges...... And shops that aren't burned down of course.*

 

"No my lord I believe I should go." Sansa looked long at the map. "I would like to see Highgarden even if it is deserted. I would like to wander round its gardens even in winter and pray before it's heart tree's. Have no fear that I will be seized and wed to a Hightower by force, I will take with me a force of say three hundred gallant men and women at arms. So chosen that if Lord Leyton were to try some foolishness he would be in blood feud with the whole realm. Once the Dothraki are out of Kings Landing I will make the journey. While in Oldtown I will humour them by looking at the sites for this castle they speak of."

 

"I hope only to humour, I had thought you were coming around to the rebuilding of Kings Landing and were most opposed to Oldtown being the capital." Tyrion answered worried once again that the Queen's mood had swung away from what he had begun to expect was an agreed plan. Sometimes Sansa was decisive but on other things her views seemed prejudiced by her damaging experiences in her youth. This made her swing back and to between the right course and that which her fears suggested to her.

 

"A castle in the southern Reach would give me a base for watchful eyes, not that I lack for those. My brothers gaze will be firmly on House Hightower. I wonder though would not a royal garrison with a loyal castellan be a convenient way of explaining that knowledge." Then Sansa smiled looking almost as happy as she had earlier when kneeling beside Ghost. "I would also have a place I might journey to in the summer from time to time. That I might have leisure to see if I might have joy from tourney, pleasure barges, mummers and minstrels and masked balls, those things I yearned for as a girl. A Queen surely should have some benefit of her rank?"

 

"Oh your grace may indeed and should and I pray that you may know some joy." The Targaryen's had had only the Red Keep and Dragonstone after the Summerhall disaster. Might the crown not be stronger with more royal fortresses. Certainly the Queen planned to have far more troops sworn directly to her than the Targaryen's had. What the wardens might think of it would have to be seen but three were the Queen's own kin. With what Sansa was giving the Hightower's it would not be too much to ask and Tyrion could imagine ser Brienne crushing the chivalry of the Reach while wearing Sansa's colours in tourneys in the next spring. Also another knight perhaps thundering down the lists. "How fares ser Sandor your grace?"

 

"His left eyes sight is lost but he still has his right eye the gods be thanked for it." 

 

"Indeed that is most fortunate, with his right eye whole he will still be able to joust. I am sure the knights of the Reach will be 'glad' of that fact."

 

"I do not think that a one eyed man should take such risks, there can be accidents with splinters from lances can there not?" Sansa began only to frown and shake her head and laugh then as she added. "There will be no stopping him will there?"

 

"You might as well try to order the sun not to rise." Tyrion could only imagine the volume and colour of Sandor Clegane's reaction to such an order forbidding him from jousting again. "Well he knows what he is doing. While in the Reach your grace should obtain more ladies in waiting and some boys to serve as pages. Not that these fair young ladies from the North are not performing their role most excellently I am sure." 

 

With the Queen distracted by her conversation with Tyrion the four girls were chattering away excitedly, probably of knights they had seen around the castle. Or of bards or of whatever fascinated young ladies in this castle turned capital. *Soon I'll have a wife to keep amused, this one won't spend most of her evenings hiding in the Godswood. Oh gods I need of course to arrange some ladies in waiting for her as she will be Lady of Casterly Rock. Also I have no tower of the Hand in which she and I may comfortably live. I will need a damn castle near Kings Landing myself it seems?* 

 

"If I have to." Sansa looked around at the girls not noticing Tyrion was distracted by his own thoughts. "More pretty little birds whose virtue I must worry over and who I must find a good quality of food for."

 

"Well, we would have young children of leading noble families in the Reach who may grow to love you...." Tyrion had hoped that having grown up with Theon Greyjoy Sansa would understand. "And also hostages we could hang if their fathers rebelled."

 

"Oh, of course.... Let us pray that such cruelties will never again be necessary." The queen stroked Ghost as she looked at the map once more emotionless in appearance but not in her voice, she would do what was needed, but take joy in it. "You would hope that the sorrows of the past seven years would make the lords love peace through the spring the summer and the winter to follow. If they want to prove their courage let it be in the lists or on the melee field. Let us finish this war and see no more of it."

 

"We can but hope and do what we can to keep the Queen's peace, I fear though that old enmities will just have been reinforced by seven years of carnage, I must presume the Blackwood's still hate the Bracken's for example, they lost lands during my brothers settlement of the war in the Riverlands. The Blackwood's will want them back and melee's even with blunted swords can give men in blood feud the chance to kill or maim someone." Tyrion wondered how long it would be before that feud resumed over the villages and mill that the Blackwood's had been forced to surrender. Especially now the Blackwood's had a Queen who worshipped the same gods as they did. Edmure Tully might recall also soon that the Bracken's had bent the knee to Houses Lannister and Frey most swiftly after the Twins so they could attack their old rivals.

 

"Anyway whilst I do not wish to overburden you with young Nobles to raise I have two ladies from the Westerlands I might shortly place in your care. The Ladies Ryella and Joanne Stackspear, it will only be for a short time, for though I know I did ask if you wished to remarry me I had also..... Been thinking about a suitable lady from the Westerlands to take to wife should you decline, and will now begin negotiating her lord father. I to marry Joanne and ser Bronn to wed Ryella."

 

"That is generous, you are giving ser Bronn the heiress, well I suppose this way the Stackspear's holdings do not disappear into those of House Lannister. I am gladdened my Lord that you are being so sensible in this matter." Tyrion had been so busy thinking about castles in the Crownlands and the Reach and the Dothraki that he had not even recalled the Lord Stackspear's sons were dead. Bronn obviously had, this was why he had suggested those two ladies. *Damn that bloody sellsword he seeks to take advantage of me again.*

 

"Yes a Lord must be careful of his lords Bannermen by not being seen to absorb their lands." Tyrion tried to keep a straight face and not let his sense of foolishness show. To many things to do and too much wine perhaps. "I had also best find a wife for ser Devan I suppose, he broke his betrothal to a Frey the second he heard your sister had done him the favour of wiping out that vile House."

 

"Arya did not kill the women or children, the House still exists. though mine uncle despite being their kin by marriage had them driven from the Twins and crammed into a large Holdfast. The Twins will go to some loyal bannerman or perhaps his second son. What resentments that may cause I do not know."

 

"There will be many such troubles to address my Queen as the years go on, well I had best go and start working on the treaty we mean to force on Lord Leyton." Tyrion had already composed much of it in his mind they details of course might change during negotiations. A nagging worry was his Queen's intention to go to the Reach to see the matter resolved. On the one hand it would be good for her people to see her, on the other if Leyton Hightower did something foolish it would not matter that the grieving families of two hundred knights would make it easy for Tyrion to rally the Realms banners, Sansa would be his prisoner. "We will have to discuss this further, your brother will I hope keep a sharp eye on the Reach. I would hate to find out after we make the threat of backing them that Lord Leyton has also bought House Rowan."

"Both Bran and Arya know the importance of the matter. Will you dine with me this evening Tyrion, with myself and my ladies. We could discuss the matter further if you wish." Tyrion agreed as he had too but he could picture how thrilled the ladies would be to have a much older Lannister at the table with them. At least none of them were likely to try to stab him Northern girls though they were. "Good then till this evening my Lord."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ser Davos to Grey Worm, the Reach is empty you can have it, most populous part of the country emptied? Westeros is doomed.
> 
> If your wondering how they've just taken over Rosby, well Lord Gyles coughed himself to death in KL just before Cersei's trouble with the Faith. He left no children, and 6 persons are contesting possession with no decision made. So its currently crown run till somebody makes their minds up.
> 
> Who else was in the Sept of Baelor. I have Cersei murdering many Crownland nobles. Presume some none Cerseist Westerlanders died with Kevan. And also blow a hole in the Reach's leadership.


	6. Dornish Knights and Golden Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which suitors begin to appear, Sandor better get well quickly one of those damn big chapters cause I just kept on going

Sansa broke her fast early the next morning and put on a riding dress with a split skirt that would let her ride astride. Perhaps a Queen should ride side saddle she thought, but astride was safer and more comfortable and it was not as if she had a maidenhead to protect anymore. 

 

While ser Brienne went off to organise her escort and the horses they would need Sansa and two of the Wolfguard went on the now familiar journey through the keep to Sandor's room. She had only had time to go to see him late in the evening the previous day and found him sleeping. Needful rest the Maester called it, natural sleep being somehow better than that of a coma.

 

This morning however Sandor was awake, a bandage once more over his head, covering just the blind eye this time. He was sat up once more in bed, but a high backed stout chair had been brought into the room and set beside it for him to sit up in later. Now he had a little wooden table set over his legs with a bowl on it which contained his breakfast. After greeting him she looked down into it and saw mashed potatoes and turnips and peas and chicken cut up fine, the whole awash with melted butter to stop it drying out. "They've put a bloody bib on me like I'm a two year old and given me a damned spoon. I can barely work the damn thing." His hand was shaking as he held it, the cloth that was covering him was splattered with the meal.

 

"Sandor you should have someone helping you eat so soon after your awakening." Sansa looked round at the Maesters servants who seemed to be stood as far away from the patient as they could get. "Why have you left ser Sandor to feed himself?" 

 

"Do you think I'm going to let those cunts spoon feed me like I'm a baby?" Sandor gave the servants a look that suggested violence had been threatened and of course despite his weakened state he was an intimidating man. "I don't bloody need their help!" 

 

"Sandor your food should be in your stomach not splattered on your chest and lap." Sansa held out her hand for the spoon. "You will give that to me ser." 

 

Sandor glared at her so fiercely that Sansa almost backed down, then realized that if his recovery was to be swift he must learn to accept the care needed, she knew she had to be firm and not back down. "Please let me help you."

 

With a scowl he handed it to her, Sansa settled herself on the edge of the bed and began to feed him spoonfuls of the vegetables and the chicken. "Is it to your liking?"

 

"Chickens good, the vegetables are too mashed up." But when Sansa offered him another spoonful of the chicken he took it and chewed contentedly enough. 

 

"It is done for your own good Sandor so you may eat your fill without difficulty. So you may recover your strength." Sansa spoke gently not wanting to make anything she said sound like it was a command. "You must be patient and do as you are advised, that is the best way to hasten your recovery. If you try to rush things you may delay progress rather than speed it up, promise me you will obey the Maesters instructions. I want to have you at my back in steel as soon as is possible ser."

 

"That is where I want to be, protecting your grace.....Aye alright I'll do as I'm told." Sandor reached a shaking hand for the cup on the table. "If you would......Its only bloody butter milk I know not why."

 

"Because it is good for you I presume and it is too early for wine or ale." Sansa rested the spoon in the bowl and lifted the cup to Sandor's lips. "We will see you as strong as you were soon enough, the Wolfguard will visit tomorrow to introduce themselves. They will help you from this bed and have you try to walk around the room for a time." Sansa glanced towards the servants and then back to Sandor. "Yes far rather my strong knights than these fellows for that. It will not be long before you are swinging swords in the training ground I swear it."

 

"And then Driftmark and Dragonstone." Sandor's looked at her Sansa through his one remaining eye as if killing Dothraki there was a talisman. "I only need to be strong enough to sit a horse if I'm leading but I'd like to swing a blade."

 

"I rather hope that the Dothraki will leave those islands peacefully."

 

"They'd better bloody not." Sandor was silent as Sansa fed him some more of the meal but then went on. "But you're a sweet good lady and you'll be wanting there to be peace."

 

"Across my whole realm, though I know that only the sword song can win it." Sansa knew that Tyrion had been right when he said that the new blood feuds created by seven years of war would ever hang over the realm. That of the Blackwood's and Bracken's went back to the Age of Heroes after all. "Hard lessons will have to be given and examples made if anyone wages private war, also there are the bands of broken men. Swords will be needed rather than soft words. When all in the east is in order we will go to the south west to settle affairs in the Reach."

 

"You'd take me with you then?" Sandor asked her sounding surprised. "I would have thought you'd leave me to command your forces here rather than take a monster with you. Would you not look better with Brienne behind you?"

 

"I would have two formidable warriors such as you and ser Brienne leading my escort Sandor. I need to ensure no one is so foolish as to try to force me to a decision I mislike. Anyway even if it is winter I am sure there will be small tourneys put on to demonstrate the chivalry of the Reach." Sansa could not help but smile at the hopeful look Sandor had at that. "I will not for one second forbid you from riding in the lists, I know it would be futile. When my Wolfguard smashes that chivalry it will send a clear message will it not?"

 

"Aye we'll give them that alright even if it's just accompanied by bruises." Sandor eased himself back against the pile of pillows behind him. "You go out riding your grace?"

 

"Yes some exercise for myself and Ghost they have kept me in this castle for too long. Then I have the joy of a meeting with the High Septon, who I intend to encourage to depart to a point hundreds of miles from me." Sansa had not let Tyrion dissuade her from belief that the best place for the High Septon was the Starry Sept. "But first I will persuade him to restore the compact, the Crown will defend the Faith and the Faith Militant will disband again. The usurper may have killed the majority of the Warriors Sons in the Sept of Baelor but there are bands of Poor Fellows all over the Riverlands and Crownlands and in parts of the Reach. Persecuting 'sinners,' and hunting after R'hllorites."

 

"I may have looked into the fire a few times but I'd like you to know that I'm not one of them. Despite bloody Beric preaching to me night and day." Sandor paused looking troubled then added. "But I can't say that I ever saw a Septon bring a dead man back to life by praying."

 

"Yes and I have a debt to the Lord of Light in my own family, though Jon only keeps the old gods. He has power it seems, power bought for his priests at the cost of burning people. They buy slaves to use as prostitutes in their temples, there should not be any such here." Sansa remembered Thoros of Myr well enough and Melisandre had comforted her at Castle Black and given her Moon Tea, just in case Ramsay had left her pregnant, a service which had greatly easing Sansa's fears. Though when she had heard what Melisandre had done to Shireen Baratheon Sansa had been horrified. "Anyway these Poor Fellows set upon people on the slightest suspicion and they employ mob justice in other matters also. They must be disbanded, in return the High Septon will not have to concede to me any right for House Stark to marry brother to sister."

 

"Best be less the tree worshipping wolf girl when you see him though."Sansa heard him laugh for the first time since he had awakened and could not be angry. She gently placed a hand atop his.

 

"I will wear no wolfs head pin and as you can see this dress has no weirwood leaves embroidered on it. I can play the pious lady very well ser and have no sin's that I know of. Perchance I will have my silversmith craft me a seven pointed star to wear on a necklace for when I must attend a Sept."

 

"Compared to most of them you're the most godly ruler we've had for decades. Well you'd best not keep your poor wolf waiting, will I see you later?"

 

"Yes though I fear I cannot be here for the noon meal I will happily help you again in the evening." Sansa saw her sword begin to shake his head. "I will be here this evening and at noon you will let the servants help you eat."

 

"I'll let them, a Queen ought to have better things to do than nurse a sick knight but I'll look forward to seeing you, enjoy your tide little bird." Sansa felt her cheeks flush just a little at that endearment. Her blushing had grown scarce since she became the Lady of Winterfell was it that she controlled it? Or had she simply become ice that felt no heat. 

 

"I will try to there is so much to be done that I have scarce set foot outside this castle since I arrived here. I would like to see how the small folk fare, I am assured that everything is being done for them that can be and I want to be seen by my people."

 

"Perhaps you best be careful if there are as many as I hear on the roads it might be ugly out there. Many who you haven't managed to build houses for yet will be living under hedges."

 

"Ugly ser?" Sansa knew that re-housing two hundred thousand was no easy task and as for trying to move people hundreds of miles from where they had lived all their lives it might not be popular. The refugees were her main worry even more than the Dothraki. "Well I will see, I need to know if my council, such as it is, is just telling me what they think I want to hear or the truth. Only by meeting my people will I know what they are experiencing." 

 

*************************************************************************

 

In the castle's yard before the great doorway of the keep there waited ten knights of the Wolfguard armoured in steel and cloaked in Stark grey. Also Ghost who came over to her to be stroked though he looked impatient to be off. Ser Brienne was talking to a tall olive skinned handsome young man with sandy brown hair who wore the scale armour so often used in Dorne and on his surcoat the sigil of House Allyrion. When he saw her emerge from the castle he turned and smiled as he bowed and asked. "Does your grace remember me?"

 

His face did seem familiar and Sansa could only think that he must have been in the gallant party of lords and knights that had accompanied Prince Oberyn to Joffrey's wedding. She had met none of the party though save Oberyn and Ellaria and had been far to concerned about how ser Dontos might help her escape to focus much attention on the nobles pointed out to her at the time. "I have some faint recollection of your face ser, I fear though that I had far too many troubles then and since to recall your name." 

 

"Well your grace is forgiven as we were never formally introduced. I am ser Daemon Sand the bastard of Godsgrace. I was discussing with ser Brienne the state of the country here about, ten guards are scarce sufficient for a Queen, even proven blades such as these gallants. Would your grace consent to myself and my comrades joining your party?"

 

Over by the gatehouse in the curtain wall there were stood some thirty knights of Dorne, the sigils on their shields and surcoats were famed, even now Sansa could almost hear Septa Mordain's voice as she taught her the sigils of the major Houses of each kingdom. Manwoody, Qorgyle, Blackmont, Uller, Dayne, Gargalen, Fowler and Drinkwater to name but a few were present. Sansa looked to Brienne who nodded her agreement. "There are ever small parties of Dothraki trying to get out of Kings Landing to raid, also of course it was not just honest people who fled Kings Landing, ser Daemon tells me that some robbers from the slums of Flea Bottom are ineffectively trying to set themselves up as bands of forest outlaws."

 

"As failing dismally as they only ever learned how to use daggers to rob in cities and have little skill with bows." ser Daemon added with a grin. "But still they are desperate men and a Queens ransom is a.....Queens ransom."

 

"Well ser Daemon then I shall ride out with a gallant escort of Dornish chivalry. I know little of that part of my realm, my conversation with Prince Anders having been heavy with politics and not much about its places or people. Lighter conversation with its gallant gentlemen at arms might be most entertaining."

 

"In Dorne we excel at gallantry and light conversation above all else my fair Queen well that and romance." He smiled at her Sansa could not help but wonder if he and all the knights were perchance unmarried men placed by the gate deliberately by Prince Anders to tempt her. "Shall I assist your grace onto her horse?"

 

There was a knight already stood beside Sansa's horse however, who had allocated himself that task when the Wolfguard had formed at Winterfell before her journey south. Ser Lothar Brune had been Petyr Baelish's sworn sword, who had shown no hesitancy in transferring his service to Sansa when Littlefinger had been killed. Like many of Baelish's personal followers he had been appalled by Sansa, a great lady, being given to Ramsay Bolton and by what had happened to her. Lothar might be an 'up jumped sellsword' but he had gallantly won his spurs with brutally effective work at the Blackwater and was a hardened warrior. "Ser Lothar will do that for me ser but I do thank you for the offer, please recall your horses may be afraid of Ghost till they grow used to him. I can assure you he does not hunt or eat horses."

 

"I hope he remembers that your grace." Ser Daemon looked warily at the white direwolf and did not extend his hand to be sniffed. "We will mount up and join you outside."

 

Sansa was given a boost up onto her horse by the diligent ser Lothor who was as usual most careful where he placed his hands. Then the queen and her party rode out through the main gate onto the open space beyond. There was a cleared area three longbow shots wide around the castle. Left clear so that knights might have space to practice in and attackers have no cover. 

 

Now however this was a camp ground for those lords and knights who could not be fitted inside Rosby castle but who insisted on being at the court, rather than in the other encampments that encircled Kings Landing still. Their banners fluttered in the wind, another memory of Septa Mordaine came back to her as she looked at them and tried to put a House to every sigil she could see. Then Sansa became too busy waving and smiling at the knights and soldiery bowing to her and shouting greetings to pay proper attention. 

 

In the distance though Sansa could see the new town of Rosby that had quite swamped the old village. Smoke rose from the chimney's of the many shacks that Tyrion called houses. Away at the eastern end workmen were building more of the double chimney stacks the wooden buildings would stand between. One would provide heat the kitchen and the master bedroom, and the other the downstairs living space and the second bedroom into which any number of children might be squeezed. "I really must inspect one of these dwellings to see if they are all that Lord Tyrion claims them to be."

 

"Yes your grace that might be wise." Brienne was beside her as their horses trotted slowly down the ice covered road. "From the walls I see them go up most swiftly, though they are all the same and the workmen most practiced in their construction by now."

 

"I suppose that is the case and I know they have the panels for the wall pre built elsewhere." Beyond the houses there were larger buildings. The warehouse like structures were skilled workers might conduct their old trades. A dozen inns and the buildings from which food rations were issued. Three orphanages for the many children whose parents had been killed or who had become separated or been abandoned. Also somewhere within it was the lane of silk with its dozen brothels, justified to by Tyrion on the fact that one in six of the women in Kings Landing had been whores. 'Are they to starve without employ your grace,' he had asked. 'Your soldiers will want food and ale and women. Best to provide them and help moral than have women being raped. We can also send in Maesters to ensure the girls are healthy.' It was so typical of him and her master of coin had seemed most keen on the arrangement. If Bronn thought that Sansa Stark would let her Master of Coin be a flesh monger as King Robert's had he was most mistaken. Though if truly there were so many women in that form of employ who wished to continue in it, how could she stop it in a time of such chaos. *I can only ensure that they are as safe as they might be and ensure all know I will hang anyone who permits men to murder women for pleasure as that monster Littlefinger did.* 

 

Suddenly a thought occurred to Sansa. "Brienne you have recalled to bring the coinage to distribute to any distressed people we meet?"

 

"Yes six thousand copper stars your grace, spread in our saddle bags across the party." Brienne looked behind her towards were the Dornish knights had begin to emerge from the castle. "Perhaps a stronger escort is advisable while we carry that amount of money."

 

"I simply wish to aid my people." Sansa remembered Cersei's attitude to the small folk vividly, they were scum to be taxed, sheep to be sheered. Sansa would give out food and alms now to help people survive and have taxes later from living people who would remember kindness and not arrogance and harsh words. Cersei would certainly never have gone out among the people in such circumstances as these. "We must do all we can after the last two Queens killed so many of them."

 

A party of riders came out of the main street ahead making for the castle leaving the haze of wood smoke that seemed to hang in the air because of all the fires. Twelve riders one of them bearing a pale grey flag with a black ship just visible upon it. Sansa smiled for even if she could not see it clearly she knew there would be an onion on the sail. "Ah it is Lord Seaworth."

 

"Oh indeed it is your grace, shall we ride ahead and see if he has news from Kings Landing?" The former smuggler had connections still in the capital. With so many Dothraki wanting to leave they did not harass sea captains or dock workers and those who had survived the sack were left to work in peace. 

 

"Why ever not." Sansa put her heels to her horses flanks allowing herself the thrill of a brief canter even for so short a distance. She was almost having to slow the horse before it had finished speeding up, still it was a little exciting after so many days in a castle. Sansa heard Lord Davos laugh and heard him say. 

 

"Well they have let your grace out finally I see?"

 

"I have not been confined my lord Seaworth I have just been very busy." Sansa looked at his escort, ten men at arms and a boy of thirteen or so in mail wearing the surcoat of House Seaworth. A handsome young man with black hair and a look of Lord Davos and his son ser Devan about him. "How fare you my lord and who is this young gentleman?"

 

"I fare well enough your grace." Davos looked back at the boy with a contented smile. "I would introduce you to my new squire my son Stannis Seaworth. He has come up from Cape Wrath with his lady mother and my other son Steffon."

 

"Oh that is wonderful for you Davos." Sansa knew it had been seven years since Lord Davos had seen Lady Marya, she hoped the reunion had gone well but could only wonder how the lady and his sons must have reacted. The boys must regard their father as a complete stranger his wife well the gods alone knew what she thought. Sansa turned to the boy with the now most unfortunate name. "How do you do Stannis?"

 

"Very.....very well your grace." He blushed and barely met her eyes, reminding her rather of Podrick Payne as a boy, though at least he was not staring at his boots. "I am.....am pleased to make your acquaintance my Queen."

 

"And I you, Lord Davos you must bring your lady to sup with me at you and her earliest convenience." Sansa would have added, 'I have heard so much about her,' that though would be a lie. Davos had hardly ever spoken of his wife or his sons, perhaps due to the pain of losing four sons at the Blackwater, or perhaps due to shame at so long a separation from his surviving family. 

 

"Well.....Your grace. I'm sure Marya will be delighted."

 

"Good, I will be pleased to meet her. Tell me has any word come in about the state of the harbour?" Sansa knew that ships were getting in and out but wondered how much danger the many wrecks now present caused.

 

"It's navigable with care your grace, if your coming in on a calm sea. If your running before a storm the risk of hitting a wreck might be high. The bigger danger might be sediment coming down the Blackwater and settling on the wrecks to create sandbars, I need Maesters who are skilled at engineering. We may need to have vessels built with hooks and chains on winch's to break the wrecks up." Davos could see the frown that was forming. "Expensive perhaps yes, not as expensive though as letting ships run aground in the future and a major harbour being lost. We could be buggered if we just leave them there." 

 

Davos slipped a hand into his jerkin and pulled out a letter. "I also have a report on the Dothraki, the khalessar continues to break down. There was a battle between rivals to be khal and their followers near the Mud gate three days ago which left six hundred dead. Its left scores more braid less riders at the docks desperate for a ship to Essos." 

 

"How dreadful for them." Sansa took the letter hoping to see a familiar hand but it was not written by Arya. It spoke of her though. "What is this five men who were gaining power who believed the Dothraki should stay, or should raid out of the city for slaves and other loot murdered in a week?"

 

"Yes your grace." Davos did not smile but looked at Sansa knowingly. "Who could be responsible for that?"

 

"I could not possibly guess." Was all the reply Sansa gave him. *I hope that Arya is being careful I do not want to lose my sister. Has she not seen enough horror, the battle of Winterfell, the destruction of Kings Landing, killing Daenerys. She is as iron but even iron will break if struck too many blows.*

 

"Well we can speak more of all this later your grace." Davos looked up at the light grey cloud above them. "You'd best get off and enjoy your ride before it snows."

 

"I will enjoy in more if it snows!" Sansa thought though of the poor small folk still living in tents or in the hedgerows. "Well perhaps just a light fall to delight me."

 

"I don't expect it will delight much of your escort." Davos laughed and Sansa smiled as she looked back at the Dornish knights who were all thickly cloaked, they were quite wrapped about with furs far more covered than either her or the Wolfguard. "Well I will speak with you later my queen."

 

Sansa bade him goodbye and rode on into the town. People dropped to one knee as their Queen passed by, well most people did. A party of black robed men with cudgels in their hands and seven pointed stars carved in their foreheads merely bowed. 

 

"Seven blessings to you." Sansa called out to them. "And what are you about sers?"

 

"Seven blessings to your grace." The leaders answered stepping forward a little. "We search for sinners as ever my queen. Whores working the streets outside the lane your Hand has set aside for debauchery, thieves and unbelievers....." He looked at the Wolfguard in the escort, the new High Septon, who was extremely careful in his leadership after his three predecessors had all been murdered, had issued a solemn edict on Sansa's accession. The followers of the old gods were brothers and sisters of the followers of the Seven and to harm one was now a mortal sin. "By which I mean those who follow gods not of Westeros of course."

 

"Well all of that is godly work I am sure." Sansa lied, wondering if it might be possibly to get the High Septon to declare a crusade against the great stallion, then send a dense mass of religious fanatics against the walls of Driftmark castle with scaling ladders and clubs before Sandor began the siege proper. A defeat however would harm both his reputation and Sansa's. "May the Father guide you to the guilty and spare the innocent."

"And may the Crone, the Maiden and the Mother council, guard and guide your grace." The man bowed again lower and even managed a smile. Even fanatics it seemed responded well to a smile from a beautiful young woman if she spoke the correct pieties.

"Foaming fanatics." Ser Daemon near whispered to her once they were a few yards up the road.

 

"Is Dorne troubled by such persons ser?" Sansa asked not looking back at the Poor Fellows. "Thieves and whores working were they ought not are the Provost Marshals responsibility not the Faith Militants."

 

"I don't suppose they care what the provosts think your grace. As to the Poor Fellows n septs were burned or septons killed or septa's raped in our troubles so no. The nobility has protected the Faith and so the Faith did not take up arms. Any way we treat our small folk with more respect south of the Red Mountains so they are less apt to rebel or want to roam around with clubs......Or lose faith in their lords, meaning no offence. "

 

"I take none, you are correct. They have ever tried to keep the small folk down. Look at how lord Tywin as Hand reversed all the laws Aegon the Fifth had brought in to reduce the lords power over them. I will try at least to bring back some of them. Perhaps I should visit Dorne and see how things are done there."

 

"Dorne would love to welcome its fair Queen, certainly you must come and see the Water Gardens in the spring, you would enjoy walking in its gardens and swimming in its pools."

 

"Oh, as the waters in the North are cold even in summer I fear I lack that skill." Sansa continued to smile and wave at small folk and soldiers kneeling by the roadside as she spoke. 

 

"Well surely some of our ladies could teach your grace, it is a skill all should have in case some accident befall them whilst boating on a river." He smiled revealing pure white teeth. "Or I myself could teach you if you would trust me."

 

"I would I suppose......Trust you." Sansa looked back at her escort. "Tell me ser Daemon, when I am at the Water Gardens will Prince Anders have every unwed knight in Dorne in attendance. Charming me, bringing me gifts, singing me songs of courtly love?"

 

Ser Daemon laughed again. "No your grace only the hundred most handsome, you could do worse you know than take a Dornish husband. He would in no way seek to interfere in your rule, he would simply lead your armies, love his children and......Well...... See to your contentment."

 

"I am told Dornish husbands can be most contenting." Sansa smiled as she added. "But are not all Dornish ladies expected to allow their husbands the liberty of having a paramour. Some pretty distraction for him while.....What, his wife is busy caring for the children?"

 

"Some, but not all, it is not so common among the Stony Dornish who have most Andal and First Man blood than it is among the Rhoynar. But any Dornishman who took a wife from North of the Red Mountains would take her traditions into consideration, or should do at any rate if he were honourable." The smile was broader, with a twinkle to his eye that caused Sansa to feel as if the ice was melting for a second. "Now if he married a beautiful ruling Queen what man would not be loyal, not true to his vows, would not content himself always with her love alone."

 

"No sort of man of honour to be sure." Sansa smiled back, it was pleasant to flirt with a handsome man, she had not done so for many years. *I do not believe I have ever done so. With Joff all I ever did was listen to him brag, then I became too afraid of men to contemplate it. He is a bastard though which would prejudice so many, he is Dornish which would prejudice so many more. If Sandor does not want me in that way then......Daemon would be an ardent lover who would melt the ice I formed around my heart and awaken me. But it cannot be..... Could it? If I find no other then perhaps in Dorne, at these Water Gardens, privily..... with moon tea.* "Well then when I tour my realm in the spring I will to Dorne. Might Prince Anders consent to send some Dornish ladies to my court to join my ladies in waiting do you think?" 

 

"I am sure he would be delighted to. Ladies we have in plenty and we will find ones who will not corrupt your other ladies, which is what all their fathers will fear." He chuckled again as Sansa blushed. "If your grace is seeking bed maids I am sure we could provide you with one or two of those as well, most accommodating beauties you would find them."

 

"Bed maids?" Sansa was very well aware of the habit High born ladies had of sharing a bed with a close servant or one of their ladies. Wasting hours perhaps with gossip or eating sweetmeats or, here she thought back to Jeyne Poole playing kissing games if young. The way ser Daemon spoke made Sansa think he might mean relations like those Cersei the Usurper was alleged to have had with a certain Lady Taene Merryweather, who Cersei's enemies claimed had shared her bed and her bath quite naked whenever ser Jaime was absent the Red Keep. "I have no desire or use for any such companions ser, I need no lady to keep me warm at night. I seek only to have Dornish ladies to converse with in the day and evening of your culture, your music and your dances, that will be quite sufficient."

 

"Then ladies of high moral virtue we will send you." They reached the edge of the town and Ghost set off running towards a nearby wood. "Does he go to hunt?"

 

"Yes though he will find little but rabbits and squirrels I fear for much of the bigger game is gone. Would you believe that the Crownlands lords are saying I should be letting them cut off men's hands for the offence of feeding their families. That I should rebuild the wall just so they have a place to send 'poachers.' Even though I have offered them herds of deer from the Kingswood to make good their losses in the spring."

 

"So they would rather harvest hands that help the refugees?" Ser Daemon's disdain for them was obvious in his voice. "If knowledge of their views becomes general they would have to make sure their walls are manned or a great many angry small folk might come to visit them at once."

 

"That is the way of things here I am afraid." The North did not practice the harsh forest laws of the Andal kingdoms. People were fewer and game much more plentiful of course, a Northern lord was expected to let his people hunt from time to time. Provided they presented him with a share of the meat, it did raise a question of what was to happen to criminals now. some suggested they be forced to row on the royal galleys, though Lord Davos claimed free men served better than men chained to their oars. Lord Tyrion suggested hard labour in quarries and other gangs using the broken stone to improve the roads. Others held that if there was no wall they should be whipped, maimed or hanged. 

 

"There is so much to do and change in the realm, the wall is not needed anymore though. How long would the Nights Watch last for if I rebuilt it? Good relations with the Free Folk and they well armed and able to defend themselves is the best defence for the North beyond the wall. My brother is most respected by them and will ensure all is well there."

 

"My Queen you are wise and kind, the lords prefer wise and hard." Ser Daemon did not say the lords in the middle kingdoms between Dorne and the North, or ask Sansa to remember Aegon the Fifth a good wise king spent much of his reign in steel fighting rebels because of his attempts to reduce the lords powers. He could tell she knew these things. "You will need to keep an iron fist within your velvet glove." 

 

"I will do that ser Daemon, speaking of such would any of you gallant gentlemen consider service on my Wolfguard?" Sansa smiled seeing the doubtful look that ser Daemon gave her. "Oh there is no vow of celibacy, I will let my knights have wives and children."

 

"Well in that case I will speak to my Prince and to my comrades, will the service be for life your grace or just for five or ten years. Not that I would not happily be in your service till I am old and grey, imagine though a realm full of knights who have served you personally. Each in his own small holdfast, each perhaps as loyal to you as to his Warden. Such men would make rebellion against you more of a hazard."

 

"Well I had not thought of that ser Daemon, I thank you. I shall discuss it with my Hand and see if he thinks it is worth the.....Disquiet, it might cause to the High Lords."

 

************************************************************************

 

Tyrion sat in his office once more working on the first draft of the treaty which might well settle matters in the Reach. Having dined with the Queen the evening before, a lady who seemed to restrict the flow of wine just by her presence, he found himself less hung over than he would normally be at this time in the morning.

 

He was not happier for it though as he found Sansa to be delightful company and he pined for what might have been. What might have been had he not had an inconvenient mistress, nephew, sister, father, Dontos Hollard and Petyr Baelish. If he had not have been arrested and been allowed to take Sansa to somewhere safe what might have been. Could she have ever loved him just for being kind to her. *Gods man its ifs buts and maybe's. She could never have loved a Lannister, well perchance if my father had brought Devan to the capital, but a scarred dwarf, never. She tells you you were the best because you were not a deranged monster, it is no compliment.*

 

*I must focus on Joanne Stackspear, I must be true and loyal to her and loving, I must not give her any reason to think I still love my former wife..... Wives, ah Tysha..... Gods she must be my everything. I pray she shows me no contempt, no martyred looks, for its not as if the poor girl can say no. Let her be as willing to be kind to me as I will be kind to her.* 

 

A knock on the door disturbed his disquieted thoughts. *Oh please don't let this be Bronn with more schemes.* "Enter."

 

It was Watkin his sergeant at arms who commanded his personal escort. A Red Cloak who had bent the knee after being taken prisoner at the Gold Road, he'd dragon fire there had had a nervous tick and a tendency to drink far more than he should and burst into tears from time to time. Still he was in a better mental state than the men who had spent days hiding in the ruins of Kings Landing till they could escape. "Ser Baelor Hightower to see you m'lord hoping that you might have time to speak to him?"

 

"Really, now!" Tyrion wondered if the walls of Sansa's solar had eyes or ears. Surely though the Queen's Northern ladies could all be trusted and they had been speaking quietly. "Give me two minutes."

 

The draft of the treaty came off his desk and was locked in a draw and the key went into his pocket. The list of castles in the Crownlands came out instead, let ser Baelor see that and if when discovering that plan the castle offered near Oldtown grew in size and grandeur so much the better. When ser Baelor entered Tyrion rose smiling in his seat to bid him welcome. "Ser Baelor to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

 

"Oh nothing of great import Lord Tyrion." The knight looked around the makeshift office as if surprised that this was the best the realm could do for the Hand of the Queen. "I just wanted to ask you about something I just saw."

 

"By all means ask away but first ser will you take wine, I have a fine Arbour gold?" 

 

"It is a little early yet for me my lord." Ser Baelor smiled brightly. "But if you wish to indulge?"

 

"No, no your right it is barely mid morning." Tyrion sat back in his chair. "Well ser Baelor what is this matter you would speak of?" 

 

"I noted her grace Queen Sansa leaving the castle with an escort of Wolfguard and Dornish knights a little while ago." Ser Baelor continued to smile but it did not reach his eyes. "It's good to see her getting out to meet her people and so on but..... When next she goes on a little 'adventure.' I presume it will be acceptable for knights from the Reach to escort her?"

 

"Well I knew her grace was intending to ride out this morning but I was unaware of her gallant company. I will be happy to convey your request to Queen Sansa on her return." Tyrion wondered if ser Baelor was actually getting ready to ask if Sansa would marry his son. He decided he might as well draw House Hightower out. "An escort led by your gallant son perhaps?"

 

"Yes of course, a well educated well mannered young man as I'm sure you would agree?" Tyrion nodded, for indeed the younger Leyton Hightower did seem a well raised balanced not psychopathic boy. "I will ask a blunt question my lord, when are you and the small council going to help the Queen decide who she shall marry?"

 

Tyrion was shocked he had not expected that House Hightower's would be that direct. Were the thirty thousand militia for Highgarden alone or for that and to force Sansa to marry a boy from their House. "We have no intention of telling her grace who she should marry. It is a matter for her to decide. She is still young with many years of potential child bearing ahead of her."

 

"Her grace is entering her twenties when it is deemed healthiest for a lady to have children. She however is a woman who has suffered torment from a previous husband, torment that might prevent her from ever coming to a decision. The council should be gently guiding her to what is best for the realm, the matter being settled, an heir being born would greatly benefit the stability of the Kingdoms." All very calmly put but then it came. "I am willing to give the realm my heir, I will add that my House is would pay the Queen a substantial bride gift, enough to restore the realms finances. We will do this even for the hand of a soiled lady who might be as cold to her husband after her 'trials' as.....Well, how best to put it..... The Wall!"

 

"That is blunt ser, far too blunt!" Tyrion did not like this at all, if he told the Council or the Queen how this had been put to him there would be outrage. This was an insult though a gold laden one. 

 

"I am being sensible, the council is not. Were the Queen to be seduced by some Dornish knight this morning can you picture the looks on the High Lords faces when the man becomes a Prince?"

 

"I doubt even a Dornishman could move that quickly with a lady 'cold as the wall!'"

 

"I meant no offence I assure you, in fact Lord Tyrion that theory puts a great many off. Queen Sansa is a beautiful young women who should be easy to find a husband for even if not a maiden. A beautiful woman who only wants to lie with her husband out of duty and has no joy of it is a different matter....Well shall we say it would a frustrating thing most fathers would hesitate to inflict on a son, if you find yourself in such a marriage to a Queen solutions such as annulment or sending her to take holy orders aren't an option. I suppose the gentleman could become a Septon to escape?"

 

"Then isn't it a pity that ser Loras Tyrell is dead." Tyrion knew ser Loras's mother was ser Baelor's aunt but did not care. "It sounds like he would have been ideal as the Reach's candidate."

 

"He would have been ideal for her had Queen Sansa been given to him for wife rather than you." Ser Baelor laughed at Tyrion's frown at that. "Ser Loras ever wanted to be the best at everything. The best knight, the best brother, the best son. Had Lady Olenna secured the most beautiful lady in the Seven Kingdoms to be his wife do you not think he would have wanted to be the best husband. To keep her happy contented and satisfied whatever his other activities ensuring no one at Highgarden ever spoke a word to her of those. He is dead however and Leyton does not share ser Loras's tastes so we must hope that the Queen has some passion. Well at least she has but two small scars on the inside of her upper arms and is not the horrifying sight that some fear when disrobed."

 

"Ser how do you know that?!" Tyrion had wanted to ask but had not found the courage to do so.

 

"I have not hidden in her bed chamber to see her nakedness I assure you. For some reason High Born ladies are deemed in need of assistance by at least three maids when bathing, so I bribed one of them just to tell me how our dear Queen appears disrobed, it would seem the Bolton monster did not wish to mar the beauty of his prize and she still a most pleasing sight."

 

*But I have no doubt he hurt her every time he lay with, probably abusing her in the vilest ways. How could he not have wanted her affection....* Tyrion did not feel comforted to know that Sansa had only been cut twice, or only cut deeply enough to leave a mark twice, doubtlessly as part of some terrifying brutal lesson. Nor did he like learning of it in this way. "Ser Baelor if you wish the Queen to marry your son this is hardly the way to go about arranging it."

 

"Her grace will barely spare my boy a word, though he has been polite and courteous in every attempted conversation. That is the Queens choice to make I suppose though he is all that a lady might require, nine and ten and thus near the same age. He would be gentle and patient with her and respectful of her rank." Ser Baelor did now lose his famed smile. "The way she behaves might make a person wonder if the Queen has any intention of marrying, declining as she does to even be polite to one so suitable, I wonder if in fact the future plan is that the throne shall pass to her cousins sons."

 

"Oh I can assure you ser no one has any intention of putting an Arryn on the throne." Tyrion hoped he was wrong about what was coming doubtless word of the then Jon Snow riding a dragon had reached Oldtown, how many Maesters had declared Jon Rhaegar Targaryen's son by Lyanna Stark. How many had then dismissed the report as nought but hearsay, perhaps all of them knowing the Maesters.

 

"I am referring to the Queen's cousin Jon Stark. So many in the Northern and Vale armies like to throw at my men the fact they missed so many battles. Particularly the one at Winterfell where Lord Stark rode the dragon Rhaegal. We are both educated men I believe, I presume we both know only someone with the blood of old Valyria may command a dragon. We therefore know Jon 'Stark' is not the son of Eddard as no Stark ever married a Targaryen. So therefore he must be the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and the Queen's cousin. Is the Crown to pass back to the Targaryen's when Queen Sansa dies?"

There was obviously no point in lying, Tyrion had felt ashamed at having to be told by Sansa who Jon's father was, he had been under a great deal of stress at the time, what with enraged Queen's and an inconvenient brother. Probably on the journey south the obvious point would have come to him anyway. "Jon Stark does not want the Crown of the Seven Kingdoms for himself or his children and the Queen will wed and the Mother will I pray bless her with children. Oh and before you ever suggest it no there will not be rebellions to put Jon on the throne, how do you rebel for a man who'll put a foot of Valyrian steel in the guts of anyone who threatens his sister?"

 

"He does seem entirely loyal and it would be very foolish I agree for anyone to test that loyalty, anyway after Kings Landing the Targaryen's are finished and little threat, so I must take your word for it that her grace will wed." Ser Baelor's smile returned as he paused then made the offer Tyrion was awaiting. "Put to the Queen and to the council, that we will offer one million dragons as bride gift if the Queen will wed my son and heir. As I have said he will give her all the comfort and care she needs, he will even take the name Stark Hightower and quarter his arms with hers on his sigil."

 

"How very generous of your House and him, I tell you now the Queen would not change her name from Stark if the bride gift was ten million dragons, nor would any children born to her bear any name than Stark, or bear any sigil but the crowned Direwolf even if your boy were a paragon of love." Tyrion however knew that with so much gold on the table the offer had to be considered. "I will put your offer to her grace and to the council of course."

 

"Favourably?" Ser Baelor dared to ask.

 

"Neutrally." Tyrion replied as coolly as he could and then could not resist saying. "And no offence but offering me a bribe will be pointless and not further your cause in the least."

 

"My lord the bank of Oldtown may be rich but I know it's not rich enough to buy a Lannister." Ser Baelor rose and prepared to take his leave. "Fair enough though I can ask no more than that. Oh other than in the next week her grace shall go out on another adventure, escorted by fifty knights of the Reach as escort, she will have the Wolfguard also of course ser Brienne is the most daunting chaperone in Westeros, that's just so she may give my son a chance to converse with her, for her grace to learn what a pleasant young man he is. No response need be made before then."

 

"I do not see that being a problem young Leyton seems to be a very respectable." Tyrion paused and then smiling added. "And from fairness alone she must have on future excursions an escort of young knights from the Vale the Riverlands and the North, oh and I will send word to my cousin ser Devan that he must come to the capital in haste. With a party of the gallant knights of the Westerlands, ser Devan is a bluff jovial fellow, perhaps the Queen will find him amusing enough to contemplate matrimony."

 

"Well perhaps being from the North the Queen will find his beard to her liking." Ser Devan Lannister had sworn an oath not to shave or cut his hair till he had avenged his father ser Stafford killed by Rickard Karstark at Oxcross. Six years later Lord Rickard was dead but Devan still hadn't shaved claiming the beard kept him warm in the winter. "Will House Lannister be matching my offer in the event of a wedding?"

 

"Would your offer increase if we did? Oh.....I only ask for the benefit of the realm." Tyrion saw the vague hint of a scowl before the smile returned. *Heerrmmm, how much did buying House Redwyn cost them and how many other houses have they bought. You can make a lot of profit at banking but you can't just spend the investors money and the profit...... Unless you risk it and hope no one asks to withdraw it before you can earn it back. How could I create a run on the bank of Oldtown and how much damage would I do the realm if the bank failed? Oh far too bloody much damn it.*

 

"No my lord Tyrion it would not, though don#t forget we also offer her a most beautiful castle near Oldtown, well I will bid you a good day, I hope the Queen accepts, I pray she will for I would be honoured to have her as my good daughter. The matter of Highgarden can then be settled after the wedding. Good day to you my lord."

 

"Good day to you ser." Tyrion climbed down from his chair and bowed the knight out of his office. Then with a sigh went and poured himself a goblet of Arbour gold. "Oh gods did he just hand Highgarden to the Rowan's, their trying to BUY the Queen's hand in marriage. Sansa does not want war but this is a fucking insult and may change her mind on who should have that wardenship. Offering a million bloody dragons as bride gift, she did not wish to be seen to be selling Highgarden now she has the option of selling herself for a million buggering dragons. A Queenly sum and money we could well use but a fucking insult, though Leyton Hightower is a nice fellow....Gods what if she decides to say yes!"

 

Lord Leyton Hightower had lost three wives in childbirth did that form any part of his calculations. If Sansa were to die giving birth it would be difficult to deny a High Born husband the role of regent for his child. *We need a landed knight for her to marry, bloody Bronn would do.....NO! Someone though and quickly, should something dreadful happen then the regency would go straight to Jon Stark rather than her husband....*

 

"Ah yes if the gods forbid it such a situation came to pass I can almost hear what he'd say at first. 'I don't want it.'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback feeds the mind if you think I went mad having ser Baelor offer a million dragons bride gift feel free to mention it. But though blatant securing the Prince Consort role is power and the realm is poor. How did Leyton snr lose so many wives in Oldtown the center of medical health? Errr Well room full of Maesters and no midwife ? Just a guess. 
> 
> Having been exposed to more horrid memes about how Sansa is a horrid tell tale and responsible for Dany doing horrid war crimes, I blatantly declare that everyone in Westeros who knows anything about dragons and heard about Jon riding about on one would immediatly know R+L = J cause it makes it obvious. People who declare QITN as fan service to Sansa fans need to assess how much 'Sansa telling Tyrion' was fan service to the haters cause no way should it have been necessary. Has Tyrion who read books about dragons till they fell apart damaged his brain with alcohol.
> 
> Did ser Daemon offer Sansa some young ladies to 'enjoy.' well I just wanted to mention Cersei's affair with Lady Taene Merryweather.
> 
> I'm been watching Harlots as a side note hazards faced by young women who have escaped into a countryside full of procurers occured to me. (Only the troops have money and that makes young women a commodity). Sansa may hear some things that make her cross. Also I feel I chickened out earlier re the women who did not get out of Kings Landing and were captured by the Dothraki. Darkness and a very unhappy Queen beckon. 
> 
> In the books Jaime encounters armed groups of poor fellows all over the Riverlands while on his way to conclude the fighting there. Just cause the TV show didn't mention them again doesn't mean they went away.
> 
> And yes after the briefest of pauses 'suitors,' For despite the horrors of Ramsay Sansa must wed.....
> 
> Probably of to Dorne for A Maid as Red as Autumn for a bit next Chapter 'darkness' and Gendry will arrive and Sandor will begin a gentle recuperative exercise regime.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is if they should ever speak I might come back.
> 
> Should have been done before Ep3 but I 'over wrote' and in the hospital for the gall bladder removal. Currently with the four healing keyholes and owww. 
> 
> So Arya is Azor Ahai, and she and her sister are pals again so. 'That could be handy.' Especially if Dany and company go south in a state of smugness and get routed by the Golden Company. I'm not in the predictions business anymore but 'how else will there be massive drama in the last three eps?' 
> 
> There you are then. I'm off back to Dornish stories for a bit.....


End file.
